Imposible Olvidar
by VICKY08
Summary: Edward, el chico mas popular de Forks, debe ganar una apuesta: conseguir enamorar a la rata de biblioteca Bella Swan… ella lo odiará al enterarse que todo fue un juego ¿q sucederá cuando ella vuelva al hospital a trabajar y el sea su jefe? Re editada y continuada :)
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente. tanto tiempo.. luego de mil años decidí continuar con mi viejas historias :) esta cuenta estaba originalmente en otra de mis cuentas pero como no pude entrar más decidí continuarla por acá :) espero q les guste :)

Acepto quejas, tomatasos, lo q les parezca mejor :P

 **Capitulo 1: El juego comienza**

* * *

¡Hoy es viernes, magnífico!

Jasper y Emmet ya deben de estar enterados de que hoy tengo la casa para mi solo.

Ayer me había tomado la molestia de mandarles un mensaje pero seguro que estaban acaramelados con sus novias y por eso no se habían tomado el tiempo de contestarme,

Odio cuando hacen eso…

Jass se la pasa todo el día con mi querida hermana gemela Alice, adorándola, mimándola y no es que mi queje de su relación (Si mi consentida duende se entera de que digo algo en su contra me acompañaría a que la acompañe de compras todo un año y créanme que ese destino es pero que la muerte). Pero a veces me da la impresión de que mi querido amigo ya no parece feliz cunado estamos los tres reunidos. Siempre que estar pendiente de lo que hace o no mi hermana

Es terriblemente tedioso tener que pelear su atención con una mujer ¡sobretodo porque es mi hermana!

Lo mismo pasa con Emmet y Rosalie con la única diferencia de que siempre se sabe donde encontrarlos… si no es el dormitorio de los Hale…

— ¡Eddie!

Pegué un salto de la cama. ¡Maldición la escuela!

— ¡Eddie! ¡APURATE! –La escuché a Alice subir a tropezones por las escaleras mientras trataba de ponerme una polera que para mi fastidio estaba dada vuelta-. ¡Bella debe estar desesperada esperándonos!

— ¿Bella? –pregunté totalmente desconcentrado mientras Alice entraba a saltos en la habitación perfectamente vestida-. ¿Quién es Bella?

— ¿Cómo que quién es Bella? Isabella Swan… te dije la semana pasada que sería mi compañera de trabajo en biología y que esta noche vendría a hacerlo a casa. La invité a dormir y debo decir que me costó bastante porque ella no es de salir mucho que digamos… pero eso no viene al caso. ¡Estamos llegando tarde! Anoche cuando hablé con ella me dijo que su camioneta estaba en el mecánico así que le dije que pasaríamos a buscarla. Pero debes apurarte porque ella me hizo jurarle mil veces que pasaríamos temprano. ¿No tienes ningún problema verdad hermanito -comenzó a hacerme uno de esos pucheros con los que siempre me convencía pero yo la detuve con mano; era demasiada la información para mi cabeza y mas a esa hora.

Si hubiera un concurso de decir mil palabras en medio segundo no dudaría en apostar por Alice: seguro que era la vencedora.

— Espera un segundo ¿Isabella… Swan? -giré la cabeza tratando de recordar-. ¿La hija del jefe de policía y la que es considerada casi una ermitaña porque nunca se relación con encima? ¿De esa traga libros me estás hablando, Alice? Un momento…- de mi cerebro salieron chispas-. ¡Cómo es eso de que esta viene a quedarse! ¡Te dije que hoy tenía una reunión! Alice...

Miré a mi hermana y al no verla inmutada por mi enojo y con los ojos brillantes me di cuenta de que había planeado todo a propósito.

— ¡Date prisa! –me exigió jalándome del brazo intentando evitar el tema.

— Oh, no. Me dirás porque estás dispuesta a arruinar mi noche o no me iré de aquí. –me crucé e brazos y la miré fijo.

—De acuerdo –suspiró-. Pero no tienes porque enojarte conmigo, yo te avise que Bella vendría.

—Puede ser…. Pero ¡Porque tenía que ser justamente hoy!

—Mira la invité por tres razones: la primera es porque yo estaría sola, anoche Rose tuvo que viajar de urgencia a ver a su madre que esta en el hospital de Seattle ¿recuerdas? La última vez fue Jass –le asentí con un nudo en el corazón ¿cómo podía haber olvidado eso?-. La segunda razón es porque quiero que Bella conozca gente, nunca sale con nadie, es hora de que salga. Y esta razón no te gustará nada pero también sería una gran excusa para mantenerte bien controlado –me miró fijo como retándome a que le respondiera-. Tú sabes el descontrol que se armó la última vez que papá y mamá se fueron así que ellos me hicieron prometerles que te mantendría bajo control. Lo siento querido hermanito pero soy tu hermana mayor por dos minutos así que yo mando –me sacó la lengua en señal de burla-. ¡Así que mas vale que te apures, tienes todas las de perder Eddie!

¡No podía creerlo, mi hermana estaba arruinando mi mejor noche! Ya me las arreglaría para vengarme de ella, aunque era casi imposible ganarle una pelea; siempre con ese idiota excusa de que era mayor que yo y encima con mis padres que siempre la complacían en todo. ¡Era desesperante?

Lo único que faltaba... una rata de biblioteca con la que nunca había hablado iría a su casa. Necesitaba urgentemente a alguien… Seguro que Tanya estaría dispuesta a pasar la noche por su casa a hacerle compañía. Alice no podría ni verla, pero se la tendría que aguantar. Era el comienzo de su venganza.

— ¡Eddie!

¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan pequeño tan desesperante? No me quedaba más remedio q bajar.

* * *

… _ **.**_

Lo supe desde el primer momento. ¡No tendría que haber aceptado la propuesta de Alice!

Le había hecho prometer que pasaría temprano y todavía no había llegado.

No pude evitar suspirar cuando miré por milésima vez la ventana y me tiré con fuerza contra el sillón.

No debería estar tan nerviosa porque sea la primera vez que una compañera pase a buscarme, tendría que sentir alegría porque significaba que había alguien en esa horrible escuela que no me consideraba una entupida anti social traga libros.

Ayer debo admitir que me sorprendió que Alice Cullen, la hija del reconocible médico del pueblo, llamara a casa. Al principio creí que era sólo por el trabajo de biología pero luego sonó tan sincera al ofrecerme a llevar a la escuela cuando le dije que mi camioneta no andaba que acepté, sin pensarlo, irme a dormir a su casa.

 _Flash Back_

- _Hola, Bella, soy Alice Cullen, tu compañera de biología ¿recuerdas?_

 _-Oh, hola –no podía creerlo ¿por qué la llamaba a ella? Se suponía que no tenía razones para hablar.- ¿Sucedió algo? –no pude evitar ser directa porque me sorprendió mucho su llamada._

 _-No, sólo quería saber si mañana te gustaría quedarte en casa a hacer el trabajo. No pienso dejar que lo hagas todo tu sola._

 _-¿Eh? Pero Alice te dije que yo no tendría problemas…_

 _-Pus yo no estoy de acuerdo. El trabajo es de a dos ¿no es así? Por fa… ven a casa mañana y hasta puedes quedarte a dormir y podrás conocer a mi novio Jasper. Estoy segura de q le caerás muy bien_

 _-Oye Alice, no se que estas pensando pero yo apenas te conozco y.._

 _-O pero yo sí quiero conocerte a ti Bella. No puedo creer que sea la primera vez que me haya tocado hacer algo contigo. Me gustaría que fuéramos amigas_

 _Un momento… ¿Amigas? Yo solo la había visto un par de veces en todos estos años de escuela…_

 _-Pero…_

 _-No, nada de "peros" por fa… Estoy segura de que tu padre no será un problema ¿no?_

 _-No... Espero que no pero… -no sabía que excusas darle ¡rayos! Era tan persuasiva- Mi camioneta se acaba de averiar y no podré ir hasta allí. Es más creo que mañana tendré q ir caminando al instituto_

 _-No…de eso nada jovencita. No hay nada que te impida que vengas a mi casa mañana a menos que tu padre lo impida pero como no es el caso te pasaré a buscar y luego del instituto vendrás a casa. A mis padres no les molestará. Por fa.. no me niegues la invitación.. Pasaré a buscarte con Jasper._

 _Yo no pude reaccionar_

 _-De acuerdo. Pero prométeme que estarás a tiempo para llegar a la escuela. No me gusta llegar tarde_

… _.. FIN FLASK BACK….._

Aún no podía creerlo, ni tampoco mi padre que en cuanto se lo informe me miró como si me hubieran salido cinco cabezas. Él no era muy comunicativo y lo único q supo decirme fue: "¿Alice Cullen? Ten cuidado de su hermano Edward".

Magnifico…A los 17 años lograba por fin conectarme con otra persona que no sea mi gran amigo Jacob y mi padre ya empieza a criticar a las personas, y sólo porque vivía en ese horrendo pueblo lluvioso en el que todos se conocían.

Todas las chicas suspiraban por ese tal Edward Cullen pero no tengo tiempo para andar detrás de un chico especialmente cuando tengo que estar con todos mis pensamientos en la Universidad. No necesito distracciones.

Corrí precipitadamente hacia la puerta cuando oí que estacionaba un auto frente a casa y que Alice por fin me llamaba.

Abrí la puerta de un tirón y no me esperaba lo q ví…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo dos: ¿Edward Cullen? ¿Bella Swan?**_

* * *

-¡Bella! ¡Ya llegamos por ti!

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. Alice me llamaba, apoyada en contra de un flameante Volvo, pero no se hallaba sola de porque a su lado se encontraba el chico más lindo que había visto.

Para que yo, la más distraída del planeta, me fijara en alguien, _tenía_ que ser muy guapo.

Él era alto, de pelo castaño con rizos adorables que se le revolvían al viento y poseía un cuerpo bastante musculoso por lo que pude notar a través de su ceñida camiseta. Pero, lo que más me llamó la atención, fueron sus preciosos ojos verdes esmeraldas, que, al fijarme atentamente noté como si me estuviera mirando con cierto desprecio…

¡Por favor, que idioteces estoy diciendo!

No puedo andar pensando esas cosas de un chico que ni siquiera conozco… podría ser ese tal Jasper, el novio al que tanto adora Alice. Ella había dicho que capaz que vendría con él a buscarme.

Me adelante para bajar la escaleras del porche luego de darles un saludo pero desgraciadamente no llegué muy lejos porq no ví el charco...

Caí vergonzosamente hacia atrás tirando mi mochila por los aires y golpeándome a la espalda contra los escalones.

¡Maldición! ¿Acaso mi torpeza no puede elegir otros momentos para aparecer? Escuché un grito por parte de Alice pero no fue la primera en llegar a mi lado porque en cuanto pude enderezarme una perfecta mano cálida se posó sobre cintura para ayudarme a levantarme.

No me había echo ningún daño (capaz que algún que otro moretón sin importancia) pero cuando alcé la vista no pude evitar sonrojándome. El chico misterioso se hallaba frente a mí, y lo peor de todo era que en sus preciosos ojos se veía una burla que era imposible de ocultar, ni tampoco su sonrisa.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Ha sido un buen golpe considerando lo pequeño que era el charco –era obvio que intentaba contener la risa y eso me fastidió. Me puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba… ¿Quien se creía que era?

-Si, gracias…

-Oh, ¿Bella te encuentras bien? –Alice llevaba mi mochila en sus manos - Disculpa a mi hermano. Hoy no es el mejor día para él. ¿Verdad Edward? –pude ver que lo fulminaba con la mirada pero yo me quedé totalmente helada.

-¿Tú… tu eres Edward Cullen? –odie las palabras en cuanto salieron de mi boca.

Iba a parecer una completa idiota. ¿Que más podía pasar en este horrible día?

…..

* * *

No podía creerlo.

Lancé una carcajada.

¿Isabella Swan?

Yo había escuchado muchas historias acerca de ella, pero no podía creer lo que tenía frente a mis ojos, la verdad era que nunca la había visto o nunca me había tomado la molestia de notarla. Era muy distinta a la chica que yo esperaba ver. Se suponía que debería odiarla por arruinar mi noche pero para ser honesto debo admitir que es más linda de lo que me esperaba.

Tenía el largo pelo castaño suelto, ya que luego de la caída su moño se había desarmado, lo que hacía que se le notaran los suaves rizos. Sus ojos marrones se hallaban escondidos detrás de unas gafas (cosa que no me sorprendió) pero pude apreciar los hermosos y cálidos que eran sus ojos.

En la escuela no era muy reconocida ni de gran importancia porque prácticamente vivía en la biblioteca. Tal vez por eso no la reconocí al instante.

Pero no podía ser que no supiera QUIEN era yo; según Emmet hasta las chicas del primer curso andaban suspirando por MÍ.

-¿De Verdad que no sabías quién soy? –le pregunté intentando contener la risa, yo miraba a Alice y la vi en la misma situación que yo, pero Isabella pareció volver a enojarse; que irritable que era.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso debería? – Antes de que le contestara repentinamente sus ojos se volvieron apenados hacia mi hermana –Lo siento Alice, de verdad que no sabía quien era. Pensé que vendrías con tu novio.

Alice estaba incrédula.

-No pasa nada. Seguro que no eres la primera que no reconoces a Edward. ¿No es así hermanito? – me miró con un tono de advertencia- Ahora dejemos de lado todas las presentaciones y vamos a la escuela ¿quieren? –rodeó los hombros de su "amiga" y la dirigió al auto.

-De acuerdo, pero esto no va a quedar así, Alice –esto no quedaría así, yo descubriría q era lo que ella tramaba.

¿Por qué q sino iba invitar a alguien así a casa?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Menos mal que no lo vi antes… Es tan irritante**

* * *

Definitivamente hoy no era mi día.

No supe como sacar el sonrojo de mi cara mientras Alice me llevaba hacia el auto, tratando de tranquilizarme.

-¿Alice de verdad que no tienes problema en llevarme? No quiero q tengas problemas…Yo no tendría problemas en ir caminando, no estamos tan lejos –pero si íbamos tarde

-Oye Bella, por favor no te preocupes por mi hermano –me susurró mientras me llevaba hacia el auto y abría la puerta para que entrara- Él suele ser así de odioso. Sobretodo a la mañana –sonrío pero me siguió hablando bajo como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida y me estuviera confesando un gran secreto.-. Pero aún así no tendría por qué tratarte así… Aunque debo decir que me sorprendió que no supieras nada de él ¿Cómo lo haces?

Yo me giré para ver la de frente totalmente atónita sin entender nada, mi mente estaba en otro sitio. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que su hermano se acercaba a nosotros lentamente.

-¿Perdona? ¿Cómo hago q cosa?

-Por Dios Bella –comenzó a dar saltitos de exasperación a mi lado, lo q me dio la pauta de que ella no sería una compañera de trabajo muy paciente… -¿Cómo haces para pasar tan desapercibida y no conocer a nadie? No puedes no enterarte de quienes son tus propio compañeros de clase.

Realmente esta chica me producían mareos, primero aparentaba que me comprendía y luego se exasperaba por mi forma de ser… obviamente era bipolar…

-Mhh… creo q este no es momento para responder eso ahora –le susurré también como "don engreído" fijaba su vista en mí e intenté meterme en el auto en cuento vi a Alice asentir.

-De acuerdo, pero en el instituto no te salvarás de mí como lo hiciste hasta ahora

Esto no tenía por qué pasarme a mi…

Se suponía que todo iba a ser como los demás años: pasaría desapercibida como siempre dentro de la biblioteca y nadie se sentiría ofendido porq que yo quisiera hacer los trabajos de grupo por mi cuenta. Definitivamente que Alice fuera mi compañera en biología no estaba dentro de mis planes. Y eso que solo hacía quince días que había comenzado el año escolar.

Aunque por supuesto que ella no tenía la culpa. Debería tratar de ser simpática con ella, después de todo hasta se había ofrecido a llevarme al colegio en cuanto le había dicho que mi camioneta se había roto.

Edward se subió último al auto, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada recargada de rencor antes de encender el motor.

¿Qué le sucedía a ese chico?

-Así que… Isabella… aún me debes una respuesta.

-¿Qué?

-Eddie... por favor, ya déjala. ¿Si? –le exigió su hermana con tacto.

-No, Alice. Yo quiero saber alguien para formarse una imagen de otro sin siquiera conocerlo porque noto cierto hostilidad de su parte. ¿Cómo no sabes con quien estás tratando?– me miró por el espejo con más rabia si era posible.

-Edward..

-No, Alice déjame contestarle –la rabia también fluía en mi y no pude evitar contestarle- de acuerdo "Eddie", te diré todo lo que se de ti. Son todos rumores pero ahora que te conozco empiezo a creer cada vez más en ellos –vio que sus ojos no se alejaban de la calle, pero que sus manos se tensaban sobre el volante- Eh oído de ti que eres arrogante, mujeriego y que la mitad de las chicas del instituto mueren por estar contigo pero tú nunca logras estar con ellas más de un mes porque las dejas… y que la otra mitad llora porque tu no las has sabido apreciar como se merecen…-no pude evitar soltar un suspiro- De verdad, Alice, lo lamento pero tú no tienes la culpa de todo esto. Y ahora te pregunto yo esto a ti Cullen, ¿Acaso me conoces a mí como para tratarme de ese modo? No lo creo...

Para mi sorpresa Alice se lanzó a reír mientras Edward le lanzaba otra de sus miradas envenenadas.

-No tienes porque disculparte… -volvió a lanzar una carcajada mientras yo no salía de asombro por su reacción.

-Oye un momento… ¿Esta hablando de mi recuerdas? – él volvió a mirarme por el espejo retrovisor- mira Isabella ¿Sabes q pienso de TI en este momento? No me importa que Alice crea que puedas llegar a ser una buena persona que solo se haya enfrascada en medio de libros que cree que podrían ser más interesantes que la vida real… En este momento creo q definitivamente no me caes bien y nunca lo harás ¿quién te crees para sacar esas conclusiones de mi? Y no me importa lo que digan los demás –se dio vuelta en el asiento y recién me di cuenta de que había estacionado en una esquina- Si yo he dejado a mujeres es porque obviamente _ellas_ no eran dignas de estar conmigo. Pero no tengo q darte explicaciones a ti: puedes creer lo que se te da la gana por que no me importa.

-¿Entonces para q preguntas si no quieres las respuestas? Tus reacciones son justo lo que esperaba de alguien como tú. Siempre actuando como victima – la rabia me impulso a contestarle.- ¿Sabes qué? Tú nunca llegarás a agradarme jamás y tampoco me importa lo q tu sepas de mi

-¿A si?

-¡Edward! Ya basta.

\- No, Alice no te preocupes. Sí, yo se lo que todos "piensan" –hice énfasis en esa palabra- Que soy una estúpida que se lo pasa en un mundo de ensueño creado por los libros que tanto adoro. He escuchado por los pasillos que hasta me consideran como si fuera una solterona de cuarenta años porque no me simpatizo con ningún chico…ah, y lo olvidaba… como no ando en caza de hombres como tu de mujeres hasta han llegado a creer que soy lesbiana… pero déjame decirte algo más…Yo SI creo que haya un mundo real, pero lamentablemente esta tan lleno de idiotas como tú que es mejor evadirlo ¿no crees?

…

* * *

Definitivamente no me lo esperaba.

Al principio sentí un poco de lastima de ella por los comentarios que le habían llegado de su persona pero todo se fue por la borda con su último comentario.

¡Que exasperante! Como la odiaba!

No podía creer todo lo que había dicho de mí

\- Yo creo q NO has estado demasiado en la realidad como para poder ver lo q te pierdes…

-¡Oigan! ¡Ya basta! Estoy aquí… ¿recuerdan? Y debemos llegar al instituto en menos de cinco minutos, Edward

Observé como ella estaba por replicarme de nuevo pero pude ver como se contuvo.

-Sí, Alice, creo q este no es el momento para peleas infantiles. -Vi que Isabella me miraba con odio, pero yo le di la espalda y me dispuse a conducir nuevamente.

No pude evitar suspirar con alivio en cuanto llegamos al instituto, Tanya me estaba esperando tal y como lo tenía planeado junto con el resto de las animadoras.

Mire de reojo a Alice y ella me frunció el seño con furia también.

-¿Edward que hace _ella_ aquí?

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no puedo llevar a alguien a casa mientras que tu si? Tu has preferido arruinarme la noche llevando a casa a _esta_ traga libros –señale con mi índice hacia atrás ya imaginándome la imagen furiosa de Isabella y sonreí - Pero yo prefiero a alguien que viva en este mundo y este dispuesta a darme todo con tal de complacerme- salí del auto sin más explicaciones.

Dejé a mi _dulce hermanita_ con la palabra en la boca pero no me importo, disfrutaría cada segundo de mi venganza.

Escuché que ellas bajaban del auto, y en ese momento Tanya se abalanzó sobre mí colgándose de mi cuello, yo me dispuse a besarla pero algo me detuvo.

Un brazo aparecido de la nada me empujó a Tanya de mis brazos con fuerza y casi al mismo tiempo un gran puño se estrelló contra mi mejilla

-¡Eres un IDIOTA! ¿Acaso te crees que las mujeres no tenemos sentimientos? ¿Que solo sirven para complacerte?– antes d que pudiera reaccionar y responder, vi como Isabella se dirigía corriendo hacia el instituto corriendo con su larga melena castaña flotando al viento; pude notar que lloraba…

¿Y ahora que?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bvop**_

Corrí hasta q no pude más.

No podía creer lo q había echo.

Estaba perdiendo una clase por primera vez y para mi asombro no me sentía nada culpable; no se si se debía a que era de Matemáticas

Alice me había perseguido y apenas me vio pararme a respirar no dejo que me fuera así de fácil. Obviamente también quería una explicación ¡Maldición!

Fuimos aun rincón de la biblioteca porque sabía que nadie nos molestaría allí (y mucho menos a mí).

-Alice siento lo que acabo de hacer... tu hermano... -agaché la cabeza apenada y noté q lágrimas surgían de mis ojos ¿por que? ¿por ese Cullen? Imposible.

-Yo nunca había lastimado a alguien, lo juro pero es que…

Como lo suponía Alice no tardó en interrumpirme.

-Oye Bella, yo lo siento. Realmente lamento lo que paso con mi hermano. Es un verdadero bastardo cuando se lo propone. Supongo que esta mañana lo hice enfadar pero yo tenía del todo la culpa así que supongo que se merecía lo que le hiciste ¿quien se cree?-suspiró y para mi asombro una sonrisa surgió en su rostro-. Me gustaría que nuestro comienzo como amigas no sea así... quiero que confíes en mi.

-Así que… cuéntame ¿Cómo haces para no darte cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor? ¿No te molesta lo que dicen los demás de ti? –parecía que ella no se iba a quedar sin respuesta en ese tema

Yo estaba abrumada de tanta charla rápida. Pero suponía que no iba a dejarme salir tan fácil de esta situación.

-No lo sé, Alice. Simplemente hago oídos sordos a lo q no me interesa. –Me encogí de hombros.

-Pero tu sabes algo de mi ¿no es cierto? Aunque espero que no sean cosas malas como de Edward.

Me daba cuenta que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para distraerme y hacer una conversación más amena así que lo intente yo también. Sonreí débilmente.

-OH, no…Si quieres saber lo que he escuchado de ti, te lo diré – vi que asentía y continué- Parece ser que eres una obsesionada por las compras y _todo_ lo que este en la última moda. También he escuchado que tu peor castigo es llevar a alguien de Shopping contigo. ¿Pero no puede ser tan terrible, o sí?

Ella lanzó una carcajada.

-Eso es lo todos dicen, pero ya saldrás conmigo y te crearás tu propia opinión. Ya programaré para la próxima semana nuestra primera salida asé Rosalie podrá acompañarnos. Vendrás, ¿no es así? – noté como me miraba detenimiento de arriba abajo- Me gustaría ayudarte a cambiar un poco tu look, si no te molesta.

Inmediatamente me puse a la defensiva…

-¿Por qué? ¿Tengo algo malo? Debo advertirte que no me molesta nada mi forma de vestir, creo que no vale la pena en personas como yo

En ese momento iba vestida con un jean negro, una camisa roja y blanca a cuadros y unas converse; para mí era un atuendo que no haría llamar la atención a nadie… hasta hoy. Y en cuento a mi pelo, yo sabía que era un desastre con tantos rulos así que no me tomaba mucho tiempo controlarlo, no tenía paciencia así que solo lo ataba en una moño simple todas las mañanas y ahí lo dejaba.

-Oh, no… Lo lamento, no quise ofenderte, pero no te haría nada mal un cambio, ¿no crees? Sólo para divertirnos ¿Qué dices? Prometo no obligarte a nada que no quieras.

-Lo pensaré Alice. Sólo dame un poco de tiempo ¿de acuerdo?

-Ok –parecía que iba a ponerse a dar saltitos de alegría allí mismo pero pareció acordarse q debía contenerse en la biblioteca-. Ahora quiero saber algo más de tu vida… Quiero decir… ¿Tienes algunos conocidos fuera del colegio? –pude notar que sus ojos se entrecerraron-¿Algún novio del que no me he enterado?

-¡Alice! ¡No, claro que no! –me ruboricé de sólo pensarlo-. Novios no pienso tener hasta que salga de aquí. -señale las paredes-. Además ¿quién se fijaría en mi ahora? Sólo pienso en ganarme la beca para poder ir a la universidad por el momento, creo que estando en pareja me distraería. Y claro que tengo conocidos fuera de aquí. Mi mejor amigo, Jacob, vive en la reserva de la Push –sonreí al acordarme de él-. Es hijo de un amigo de mi padre y suele hacerme compañía cuando estoy sola. Tú deberías conocerlo alguna vez.

-¡Ah! ¿y te gusta, no es cierto?

¿Por qué Alice podía sacar todo de contexto todo lo que decía? ¿Jacob y yo juntos? ¿Acaso no había escuchado lo que le acaba de decir sobre " mejores amigos"?

-No, claro que no. Nos conocemos desde pequeños, somos amigos nomás. Además no creo que llegue a gustarle alguna vez, el es de echo un año menor que yo.

-Menos mal… –su mirada de _alivio_ atrajo demasiada mi atención

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No estarás pensando en Edward y en mi de nuevo, no? Que ni se te ocurra, Alice –le advertí con la mirada

-Pero si yo no he dicho nada –su rostro era el de la inocencia pura-. Tu sola has sacado el tema.

-Alice si quieres ser mi amiga compórtate, ¿de acuerdo? No me gustaría pensar que planeas algo a mis espaldas- comencé a enojarme por el sólo echo de haber pensando de su maldito hermano.

-De acuerdo, cambiemos de tema. Perdona…-suspiró con resignación pero el brillo de sus ojos no se iba-. Cuéntame para variar acerca de tu familia. He oído que sólo vives con tu padre, el jefe de policía.

-Sí, vivo con Charlie –me costó un poco concentrarme en el tema-. Vivo con él desde que Renée, mi madre, se divorció cuando tenía cinco años. Cada verano voy a visitarla a Florida, donde paso mis vacaciones. Ella es profesora de Yoga.

-Perdona, pero he notado que llamas a tus padres por sus nombres ¿Por qué? ¿No te llevas muy bien con ellos? Perdón si me estoy metiendo en tu vida tan de repente… yo sólo.

-No te preocupes –le sonreí para darle confianza- Me sorprende tu capacidad de atención en estas cosa. Yo estoy tan acostumbrada a llamarlos así que no me doy cuenta. Mi relación con ellos no es de todo mala, pero no creo que sea muy normal que digamos.

"Mi madre, si quieres saberlo es la persona menos adecuada para el rol familiar que tiene –supiré con pena-. ¿Qué clase de madre deja olvidada a su hija de tres años en el supermercado? ¿O quién no tiene en cuenta que no es adecuado probar recetas que pueden intoxicar a un bebé? Igualmente yo no le guardo ningún rencor –agregué rápidamente al ver la cara de horror de Alice-. Era prácticamente una adolescente descontrolada cuando conoció a papá y muy irresponsable para su edad. Aunque debo decir en su favor que creo que ha _madurado_ algo en estos años. –sonreía al recordar la última visita a su madre-. Ya le he enseñado, por ejemplo, a cómo hacer sus propias comidas sin tener que recurrir ni aun delivery ni a la sala de urgencias del hospital más cercano. Ah, y a reconocer a su propio auto luego de estacionarlo en la calle…

-¿Cómo? –al ver su cara de perplejidad recordé que no a todos le pasaba convivir con una madre que se ganaba el premio a los _distraídas._

 _-_ Oh, es que ella más de una vez ha olvidado dónde dejaba estacionado el auto y luego pensaba que se lo habían robado. Yo odiaba cuando hacía eso. Era realmente tedioso estar horas y horas en la comisaría por nada..

Esta vez Alice estuvo a punto de lanzar una carcajada.

-¿De verdad que tu madre te hacía eso? No lo puedo creer… Menos mal que estás con tu padre –su semblante cambió de nuevo-. Quiero decir ¿El cuida más de ti, no?

-No es muy demostrativo que digamos pero estoy segura de que me quiere… a su manera. Es muy reservado y estricto en cuanto a toda regla pero me ha dado cierta libertad que ni mi madre me daría. No lo tengo junto a mí la gran parte del día por lo que no me molesta cuando estudio o hago las tareas domesticas.

"De echo, gracias a él, soy bastante dada a los quehaceres del hogar. Tan pronto como puede aprendí a cocinar porque ya desde pequeña pude notar que no podía vivir comiendo en Restaurantes ó a base de comida chatarra, como mi madre también y por eso pude enseñarle.

-Amo cocinar, me distrae mucho, sobre todo después de haber pasado un día aquí, fingiendo no existir para que no te molesten. –me interrumpí al notar que me había ido por las ramas pero para mis sorpresa, Alice me escuchaba atentamente y en su mirada pude notar ¿admiración? –Lo siento si te estoy aburriendo… creo que yo..

-Oh, por fa no te disculpes –me tomó de la mano con cariño- Yo lo lamento. No haberme tomado el tiempo para conocerte antes… Ahora comprendo un poco más tu forma de ver las cosas. La verdad que admiro la tolerancia que le tienes a tu madre, si estuviera en tu misma situación no le tendría la suficiente paciencia como para enseñarle a mi madre a cocinar. En cuanto a tu padre… ya se arrepentirá de no tenerte a su lado en cuento te vayas a la Universidad,¿no crees¨? En la graduación todos los padres se vuelven "lagrimógenos"

No pudimos estallar en risas las dos, cada ocurrencia tenía...

¿Charlie llorando? No lo creía..

Repentinamente tuvimos que volver a la realidad al sonar el timbre y debíamos volver a nuestra próxima clase juntas: biología.

-Vamos –me apremió agarrándome del brazo- Debemos llegar primeros si no quieres que se den cuenta de que faltamos

 _ **Epov**_

Realmente necesitaba de una compañía femenina que me _consolara_ en esos momentos por lo que decidí saltearme la primera clase con Tanya e irnos a un aula vacía…

Luego de que ambos pudimos complacernos mutuamente nos recostamos agotados sobre el escritorio de profesor.

-Eres maravilloso en esto Edward –yo sólo suspiré con satisfacción mientras me acariciaba suavemente el pecho -. Hacía mucho que no lo hacíamos. Realmente lo necesitabas ¿a que sí?

La vi sonreír cuando levantó la cabeza de hombro.

-Mm… la verdad que sí. Y eso que no es nada comparado con lo nos espera esta noche. ¿Estas preparada?

A modo de respuesta ella se inclinó para besarme nuevamente por lo que no estuvimos preparados para lo que sucedió luego.

La puerta se abrió se abrió con un gran estruendo y las dos personas con quien menos deseaba en estar en ese momento aparecieron: mi querida hermana y la despreciable de Swan. Ambas se quedaron estáticas

Rodeé lo ojos pensando en mi "bendita suerte"...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: ¿Por qué con ELLA?**

* * *

Sentía un mal presentimiento no ¡podía ser que tuviera tan mala suerte!

Mi "querida y adorada" hermanita no trató de disimular su espanto al verme con Tanya así que por su culpa y la de su amiguita estábamos en la dirección. Esperando el veredicto del profesor Tanner.

El bendito profesor había aparecido atrás de las chicas y también había disfrutado del espectáculo. Al parecer había decidido olvidarse algo en el aula justo en el momento menos oportuno.

Los había llamado a todos a su despacho.

Solo me faltaba saber que era exactamente lo que las chicas le habían estaban diciendo en ese momento sobre lo que habían visto. Bella, por alguna extraña razón, había salido disparada primero.

Si no hubieran entrado Alice y la odiosa de Swan quizá hubiéramos tenido tiempo de arreglarnos antes de que comenzara la clase.

Ya arreglaría las cuentas pendientes…

Para colmo estaba la voz chillona de Tanya taladrándome los oídos.

-OH, Eddy ¿Que dirán mis padres si se enteran de esto? Tenemos que convencer a tu hermana y a Isabella para que no digan nada porque tu hermana te defenderá ¿no es cierto? Ella no dirá nada en tu contra ¿cierto? Entonces es a la _otra_ a la que tenemos que convencer de…

-¡Ya basta Tanya! Necesito pensar ¿de acuerdo?

Me sacaba de quicio cuando se ponía tan demandante, por eso estaba con ella más que ocasionalmente, era muy buena complaciéndome pero más allá de eso sabía que no lograría nada más

Era demasiado tonta e ilusa.

Tal vez Bella tendría _algo_ de razón en cuanto a mis relaciones. Nunca había elegido a alguien con quien quisiera estar más de una semana: Tanya, Jessica y Lauren eran las únicas que todavía se resistían y no acepaban mis decisiones.

-No se por qué Alice esta aquí pero debes saber que no tiene ninguna obligación de defendernos, no la metas en esto por ahora. Nosotros la jodimos… sabíamos que algo así podía pasar.

-Oh, Eddy por favor. No te pongas ahora en papel del perfecto estudiante – se sacudió su larga melena rubia, teñida por supuesto, y me miró con sus ojos verdes con lo que quiso aparentar como picardía- Vamos… si tu lo disfrutaste también. No hace falta que lo niegues… Y como tú dijiste, tenemos que volver a repetirlo esta noche

Era íncreible como podía cambiar de tema como si nada, evidentemente no estaba pensando seriamente en la posibilidad de ser expulsada… y Alice de ninguna manera dejaría que ella pisara la casa.

-Déjalo ya ¿quieres? Esta noche no sucederá NADA -me giré y la miré con dureza—. Esto no volverá a suceder ni aunque sigamos en el colegio y espero que lo entiendas. Es muy importante para mí quedarme.-suspiré-. Ya te había dicho que necesito la beca y que haría lo imposible para conseguirla.

-¡No es justo! Tú también lo quisiste. No me eches la culpa de todo. –ella también me miró furiosa-. Fuiste tu el que me llamo esta mañana porque estabas desesperado por mi compañía. Aunque ahora que lo pienso.. tal vez debas juntarte con esa horrible rata de biblioteca de cuatros ojos para conseguir tu preciada beca… pero no esperes que te de más atención que a sus libros. No creo que pueda alguna vez estar a la altura de nadie.

¿Mi paciencia había existido alguna vez? Ya estaba harto.

-No te atrevas a meter a Isabella en esto. No puedes compararla contigo… -al ver lo que estaba diciendo cambié rápidamente mi discurso-. Por algo te llamé a ti. Además no tengo que darte más explicaciones. Ya desde el principio te explique lo que yo quería

-Oh, ¿sabes qué? Ya no importa. Haz lo que quieras pero yo se que al final terminaras conmigo porque nadie puede resistirse a…

Se detuvo repentinamente y yo me di vuelta al sentir que se abría la puerta de dirección; para mi sorpresa, Alice salía ¿contenta?

-Edward… creo que el señor Tanner quiere hablar contigo. _A solas_ –agregó mirando desafiante a Tanya pero sin quitar un brillo sospechoso en su ojos esmeralda.

Oh, no ¿Qué me esperaba adentro?

\- Yo ya me puedo retirar. Nos vemos hermanito..

Con una sonrisa mas burlona aún se fue dando pequeños saltito y yo me volví hacia el profesor

El profesor Tanner era mucho mucho bajo que yo (debería medir uno sesenta como mucho), y era delgado, su aspecto no nada temor pero las miradas eran lo peor. Para mi gusto tenía una manera desagradable de tratarnos y un humor de los mil demonios, que principalmente ponía a relucir cuando alguien no sabía las respuestas a sus preguntas en la clase.

Sin embargo, en ese momento no me dirigía una de esas miradas asesinas suyas, sino que con una leve sonrisa…

No entendía nada, pero al parecer no me echarían por el momento

-Pase Cullen, por favor. Y usted Denali deje de andar gritando sus conquistas por el pasillo. No me molesta si tiene, tuvo o tendrá una relación con el señor Cullen pero le pido que por favor lo que haga, que sea fuera de este establecimiento … –yo no pude ver porque me hallaba de espaldas a ella pero ya me imaginaba viéndola a punto de llorar frente al tono autoritario.

-Muy bien Edward –murmuró luego de sentarse frente a mi pero esta vez noté que me miraba fijo- Tú sabes por qué estas acá. No hace falta que te explique nada. Es obvio que tu compartimiento no tiene ninguna excusa, porque no es aceptable que dos alumnos estén medio desnudos en medio de un aula, con aspecto de haber tenido recientemente relaciones.-yo me tensé. Definitivamente me había equivocado- Puede que me consideren chapado a la antigua pero este tipo de acciones no las tolero en mi escuela.

Hizo una larga pausa y yo no supe si ya pararme para irme a buscar mis cosas pero continuó.

-Usted sabe muy bien que tengo todo el derecho de echarlo porque ya estaba avisado –yo sólo pude asentir, odiaba el suspenso ¿por qué no me lo decía de una vez?- Y veo q está tan asustado por lo q puedo decirte que no dices ninguna palabra.

-Debo decirle que he cambiado mi opinión inicial y tengo q anunciarle que _no_ lo expulsaré por el momento –no pude evitar mirarlo nuevamente con asombro mientras sentí que mi boca quedaba abierta, debía estar pareciendo un idiota en estos momentos- Pero usted debe saber qué me hizo cambiar de actitud –mi alegría no se fue, era obvio que tendría que haber algo a cambio.- También he decidido que no llamaré a sus padres para informarles lo sucedido. Debo decir que su hermana tiene que ver mucho con esto.

-Estoy al tanto de que usted quiere ganarse una beca este año, y sinceramente debo decirle que si sigue con su actitud de rebelde, por más que sea el capitán del quipo, no lo logrará- hizo una pausa y yo me puse nervioso de inmediato ¿un rato de diversión me quitaría lo más importante?- Se que usted es muy inteligente pero he notado que ha bajado las últimas notas, sobre todo en Biología y Literatura, así que tengo una opción favorable para ti, si la aceptas, claro. Aunque debo decirte, Edward que no te quedan muchas opciones

-Haré lo que sea con tal de que no me expulse de aquí profesor - odiaba rogarle a las personas, pero esta vez no me quedaba otra opción.

-De acuerdo -sonrió misteriosamente-. Debes subir las notas en TODAS tus materias y si lo deseas al final, obtener los mejores puntajes para la beca. Y además (y asumo que esto no te gustará tanto) debes estar bajo el control de una tutora quien deberá ayudarte, principalmente en tus puntos débiles, y hará todos los trabajos grupales sólo contigo. Deberán entregarme periódicamente trabajos que yo les asignaré.

-Un momento… Discúlpeme pero dijo _tutora –_ No me quería ni imaginar la manera con la que Alice había intentado ayudarme.

-Así es, ya la he elegido. Tú e Isabella Swan serán como sol y sombra. Serán pareja todo el año….. No creo que ella se vaya a oponer si yo se lo pidiera. Tu hermana se iba a encargar de ella.

Alice me las pagaría ¿Qué otras opciones tenía? ¡Maldición!

…

* * *

¿Por qué justo hoy el curso entero había decidido que yo fuera una nueva fuente de atracción?

Todos me miraban fijamente como si no pudieran creer lo que estaban viendo.

Era horrible la sensación así que yo solo atiné a sentarme en mi banco, que gracias a Dios se hallaba en la fila delantera y les pude dar la espalda, aunque igualmente pude sentir sus miradas inquisidoras. Sin embargo nadie se animó a dirigirme la mirada ¿pensaban que iría a tirarme encima de ellos como un tigre?

¡Aggg! Y todo por la culpa del maldito de Cullen. Ya no quería saber más nada de él, de echo creo que suspenderé la pijamada en casa de Alice para otro día. Tendría que aceptarlo a menos que quiera que su hogar se convirtiera en un campo de batalla.

Desde este momento no se me pasaba por la cabeza estar en la misma habitación que él, sin lograr pelearme por algo. No podía creer como me trataba

Tanya, sin embrago, era otro caso porque ella era la que inventaba los chismes acerca de mi persona, así que llevo odiándola desde hace _bastante_ tiempo.

Cuando Alice entró en el aula, por fin pude notar que otra persona llamaba la atención por un momento.

Se dirigió hacia mí y me miró con seriedad antes de sentarme a mi lado con solo un movimiento fluido. ¿Habrían echado a Edward? De solo pensarlo comencé a fantasear con la idea de no cruzármelo más. Levante más la cabeza de mi pupitre en el que me hallaba "escondida" de los demás y la miré y enseguida me arrepentí de mis pensamientos _malignos._ Alice no debía estar pasándola bien..

-Bella, tengo algo que decirte pero primero debes prometerme que no te agarrará un berrinche –su susurró me desconcertó totalmente ¿de que estaba hablando? –Se que antes tendría que haberlo consultado contigo pero no se me ocurrió otra salida en el momento.

-Alice no entiendo ¿qué pasó? –su mirada de cachorro herido me ponía nerviosa ¿Qué habría echo?

-Por fa, por fa, por favor di que me perdonas….

-Pero si no se de qué hablas ¿por qué tendría que perdonarte? –por presentarme a su idiota hermano pensé internamente.

-Di que me perdonas y te diré.

-Pero… Ah, esta bien. Te _perdono,_ Alice. – con tal de que dejara de mirarme así haría cualquier cosa-. De todo lo que quieras ahora dime lo que has hecho… -noté como ella tomaba aire.

-Te nombré tutora de Edward para todo el año. Debes hacer todos los trabajos con él, y ayudarlo a que suba sus notas. Era la única opción que tenía para evitar que Edward fuera expulsado. Se que su comportamiento no lo apruebas y que deberían echarlo pero es mi hermano no podía dejar que sucediera porque sé que lo que mas quiere en la vida es la beca y yo no puedo impedírsela. Así que por fa por fa por fa ¿lo harás?

No podía ser cierto…

-ALICE ¿acaso te volviste loca? –al ver que había levantado a voz y llamaba la atención nuevamente de los demás traté de controlarme-. ¿Por qué tengo que ser justo yo la que ayude a tu hermano? Tu sabes lo mal que nos llevamos bien.. Y eso que no ha pasado un día. Ahora estoy entendiendo la razón de por qué ni sabía de su existencia..

Me interrumpí cuando vi que Edward entraba al aula con el señor Tanner y que le dirigía una sonrisa forzada ante de dirigirse hacia nosotras y cuando nos miró un pude evitar estremecerme….

* * *

¿qué les parecio?

¿reviews? besotes!


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Por qué con Ella? Parte 2**

* * *

La mirada que me lanzó Cullen fue horrible, hasta pude notar como Alice también se estremecía a mi lado.

Ella sería la culpable frente a la guerra inminente. Pero debía ponerme firme… No estaba realmente obligada a hacerlo ¿no es así?

Para mi decepción el señor Tanner no tardó en llamarme y nos reunió a ambos en el pasillo.

-Supongo que ya se habrá enterado de lo que voy a pedirle señorita Swan –yo solo pude asentir muy nerviosa, no podía creer en todos los cambios que se habían producido en lo que iba del día-. Ahora lo que debo saber es si está dispuesta a ayudar a Cullen...

-No creo que quiera usted molestarse en preguntarle eso, profesor. No sé si se habrá dado cuenta usted que nosotros no congeniamos bien, en realidad –me quedé estática ante la interrupción de Edward, quien miraba fijo a Tanner, no era para nada educado y me estaba haciendo quedar muy mal-. Seguro que puede haber otra manera en que pueda arreglar mis problemas sin involucrar a nadie ¿no cree?

\- De hecho, pensaba decir que tal vez podría ayudarlo –me dirigí al profesor sin animarme a mirara a Cullen sin saber lo que estaba haciendo-. Pero como veo que no desea _mi_ _compañía_ , estoy segura que se puede arreglar solo. Aunque para la próxima, en mi opinión creo que no debería necesitar a su hermana para que lo defienda

Un momento ¿Era yo la que hablaba? Se hizo un terrible silencio y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme intensamente. Me atrevía mirar a Cullen quien me miraba con la boca abierta. ¡Ja!

Bueno, por lo menos lo había dejado sin habla por un rato

Pero, antes de que pudiera agregar algo más cuando Tanner lanzó una carcajada.

-Era justo lo que quería oír, Isabella, aunque realmente me sorprende como has logrado guardarte ese carácter combativo por tanto tiempo. Y eso es perfecto para el control de Edward. Así que supongo que si estabas dispuesta ayudarlo antes de que fuera interrumpido… – le lanzó otra de sus miradas amenazadoras a Edward.- No veo por qué no puedas hacerlo. A él no le queda _ninguna_ otra opción. Y creí que ya lo habíamos dejado claro- se dirigió a mí nuevamente-. Si tú estás de acuerdo en hacer esto, lo menos que puedo hacer es mandar una carta de recomendación a la facultad que quieras y, si continuas con tus excelentes notas puedo asegurarte que conseguirás tu beca También.

Obviamente me estaba chantajeando pero no podía perder la oportunidad que me estaba ofreciendo. Una carta de recomendación sería maravillosa, así que esto estaba más allá de Edward.

-De acuerdo. Lo haré –vi por el rabillo del ojo que mi nuevo _compañero_ suspiraba y dirigía su mirada al piso, debo admitir que me dio lástima-. No sé por qué me eligió a mí en realidad, pero trataré de hacer lo mejor posible. Y Edward -me volví a mirarlo y le sonreí débilmente-. La verdad espero que te pueda servir de ayuda en algo. Parece que tu también buscas la beca así que pongamos un poco de esfuerzo para llevarnos un poco mejor ¿no crees?

Era obvio que se sorprendió tanto como yo por mis palabras ¿por qué andaba diciendo cosas sin sentido? Pero (cómo no) no a le duró mucho; su expresión volvió a su postura de arrogante.

-Ya lo veremos. No creo realmente que lo hagas por mí, sino por tus beneficios. No me gusta nada la idea de seguirte como un cachorro por el sólo hecho de que te _consideran_ la más inteligente de aquí. Hay muchas cosas que ignoras...

Definitivamente iba a ser difícil nuestra _relación,_ por así decirlo, y no toleraría que me hablara así.

Pero, antes de que pudiera reclamarle el señor Tanner nos interrumpió con otra carcajada sonrisa para sorpresa de ambos que lo miramos perplejos.

-Bueno, basta ya. Debo admitir que hacen una pareja maravillosa. Ambos se complementan lo que me da otro punto a favor para mi elección. Ya vamos a ver cómo termina todo pero por ahora entremos a la clase de una vez antes de que alguno salga a espiar – yo parpadee un tanto confusa por el cambio de tema. Me había olvidado por completo de todo (y Edward parecía que también) -Ah, y por último Isabella, debe saber desde ya que el trabajo de biología lo hará con Edward y no con su hermana. Ella no opuso nada al respecto –no, seguro que no, eso ya me lo imaginaba-. Y debe asegurarse de que él cumpla con las tareas extras que le asignaré. Ese es otro castigo que le haré, mucho mejor que el de la señorita Denaly me atrevería a decir.

Yo sonreí internamente imaginándome que _terrible_ castigo estaría pasando Tanya y tras ver que no me quedaba otra opción acepté. Si esto me ayudaba a conseguir la beca, haría lo que fuera.

Pensé que lo peor había pasado pero para mi decepción toda la clase parecía estar esperándonos.

Reconocí a una chica alta de pelo castaño y ojos verdes (Jessica o ese creía yo era su nombre) que me largaba miradas de real odio junto con otra rubia.

Lo último que me faltaba era pasar a estar entre la mira de las _admiradoras_ de Edward. Pero no tenían que preocuparse, cuanto antes terminara todo mejor.

Alice se hallaba todavía junto a mi banco pero yo no descartaba de que había sido ella quien le había contado todo a los demás.

En ese momento no me importó sus ojos que me suplicaban claramente que la volviera a perdonar pero esta vez no pensaba hacérselo fácil. Estaba muy enojada con ella.

Me senté en mi asiento y no me moleste en mirarla.

Pero, por fin sucedía algo a mi favor en este horrible día. Tanner, luego de calmar a la clase que había comenzado a murmurar, hizo que el lugar de Alice fuera remplazado por Edward dado que trabajaríamos juntos. A mí no me molesto porque sabiendo lo enojado que estaba, no me hablaría. Por lo momentos iba a tener un momento de tranquilidad.

...

* * *

Ahora debía estar atada a Isabella por todo el maldito año. No quería ni pensar en las horas que perdería bajo libros, libros y más libros.

No tenía ni idea de que ella también necesitaba una beca tanto como yo.

Espero que estos momentos los estuviera disfrutando, porque no iba a conseguir que esta estupidez me jodiera la vida. No se lo iba a hacer tan fácil.

Tampoco me creía para nada que estuviera enojada. Era obvio que se iba a aprovechar de la situación para crearse algo de fama. Seguro que ya se cansó de tener siempre el papel de la pobre virgencita intelectual y tomó su _amistad_ con Alice para lograr lo que quería.

Qué lástima que mí querida hermanita sea tan ingenua en algunas cosas. Era demasiado simpática con la gente, menos con las que ella consideraba que eran unas "zorras plásticas" quienes (desde su punto de vista) solo querían estar conmigo por ser el capitán del equipo. Tanya, Lauren y Jessica formaban parte de ese grupo.

Ojala se hubiera fijado más atentamente en Isabella. No me creía que de un día para el otro quisiera ser amiga de una chica tan popular, como era también mi hermana, después de pasar toda la preparatoria prácticamente ausentada del todo. Por más simpática que pueda llegar a ser Alice.

Noté que Isabella ahora parecía estar interesada en la clase que estaba dando Tanner sobre mitosis celular, supuestamente para el trabajo grupal servían estas clases porque luego habría que ser un informe de todos los temas dados y exponer unos a elección frente a todos. Biología era una de mis materias odiadas, era la única en la que conseguía sacar notas tan bajas.

No sé cómo pero _algo_ hacía que me fijara en ella con más atención. No era su atractivo, de eso ni hablar… pero pude ver la forma en que sus ojos castaños se entrecerraban debajo de sus lentes cuando intentaba escribir y mirar fijo al profesor al mismo tiempo o como arrugaba su nariz débilmente en señal de concentración. Sus anteojos se le corrían de vez en cuando y pude notar que muy seguido ellos se los levantaba constantemente, era como un reflejo.

También pude notar, mirándola más en detalle, que pequeñas pecas se hallaban sobre su nariz y debajo de sus ojos.

No llevaba ningún accesorio en su vestuario. No tenía anillo, aros o pulseras, sólo llevaba un simple reloj de plástico en su muñeca. (Alice seguro que se estaba muriendo al verla así, sus converse, ya se veían gastada)

Debo admitir que me daba un poco de lástima verla tan sencilla, pero al parecer siempre había sidoasí y no tenía planes para cambiar su forma de ser. _Hasta ahora.._

 _-_ Señor Cullen, ¿me haría el honor de dejar de alucinar con la señorita Swan y contestar a lo que pregunté?

Me quedé estático, inmóvil…

Noté que varios ojos se posaban sobre mí (también risas) y que Isabella se volvía hacía mi, muy sonrojada y sorprendida, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que había estado observando. De hecho, más sonrojada que antes, toda su cara se hallaba más roja hasta la raíz de su cabello café.

Obviamente no estaba prestando la atención que debía así que comencé a toser nerviosamente mientras miraba fijamente hacia delante. Vi unos dibujos en el pizarrón, supuestamente de células, pero no entendía para nada que significaban, el profesor me señalaba uno y al parecer quería que se lo explicara. Ya empezábamos mal

-La verdad….

-La fase a la que se refiere, profesor, es la metafase

Me asombró al ver era Bella la que contestaba por mi y pude ver que su sonrojo no se había ido. Y vi ¿qué me sonreía?

Al ver mi expresión, su cara se puso seria rápidamente. No sé que habrá demostrado la mía para que haya cambiado tan de repente su expresión, pero seguro que asombro.

No quería, pero debí volver mi vista al frente.

Me importaba un carajo lo que los demás estarían pensando. Para nada fantaseaba con Isabella, no lo haría jamás.

-Muy bien Swan, veo que entendió lo que le quise decir acerca del trabajo en grupo. Ya está saltando en defensa de su compañero. No le pondré la mala nota que se merece, pero le advierto Cullen que no siempre estará Isabella para rescatarlo como si fuera una damisela en peligro…

Ya lo que se escuchaba eran carcajadas en el aula, y no pude evitar querer desaparecer ahí mismo

Isabella me había avergonzado frente a todos… Si esto seguía así, no creía poder soportarlo

...

* * *

Era obvio que Edward se había ofendido con mi contestación, al parecer creía que lo estaba tratando de hacer quedar mal frente a todos pero esa no había sido mi intención.

No quería realmente empezar mal con él.

Cuando todo volvió a la realidad, me giré para mirarlo y traté de no ponerme nerviosa frente a sus ojos que parecían querer lanzarme llamas.

-Oye... Mmm Cullen –le susurré lo más bajo que pude para que Tanner no nos oyera-. Lo lamento… No fui mi intención exponerte frente a todos –me sonroje un poco-. ¿Me perdonas?

Su cambió de expresión casi me hizo lanzar una carcajada. Sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron repentinamente y le brillaron mientras otra vez me miraba con la boca abierta.

No podía creer el efecto que estaba desatando en mí ahora, se veía tan lindo…

¡Bella, no debes pensar en eso ahora! Por dios, debo acordarme que él es despreciable, odioso, me odiaba…. pero se veía tan tierno

-Ya que vamos a estar juntos. No quisiera empezar con el pie izquierdo

* * *

Me sorprendieron sus disculpas.

No cabían dudas de su sinceridad: su adorable sonrojo no era algo que pudiera fingir.

Y sus ojos color caramelo... Debo admitir que me sorprendió ver un brillo en ellos. ¿Lágrimas?

Sabía que ella debía estar esperando una respuesta mía porque comenzó a retorcerse nerviosa las mano sobre su regazo.

-No te preocupes. Supongo que debo acostumbrarme a que sepas todo, ahora que estamos juntos ¿no crees? –le sonreí pero vi que era correspondido con una negación.

-Yo no quise parecerme un sabelotodo… Creía que estaba ayudándote.

Pude notar que el brillo de sus ojos pasaba efectivamente a convertirse en lágrimas, se volvió a acomodar los lentes y me miró suplicante.

¿Realmente se sentía tan mal?

-Ya pasó Isabella ¿de acuerdo? Supongo que a pesar de que nos odiemos, debo estar en esto juntos, queramos o no así que ¿tregua? –le tendí la mano sin poder creer lo que estaba haciendo.

Era mejor no hacerla estallar, aunque debo admitir que a veces podría hacerlo sólo para ver sus expresiones cuando se ponía a la defensiva.

...

 _ **BPOV**_

¡Malditas lágrimas! ¿Por qué en estos momentos menos oportunos decidían fluir?

No podía largarme a llorar frente a Edward.

Le tendí la mano, sonriéndole yo creo que por primera vez en el día.

-De acuerdo, prometo no pelarte por ahora. Pero eres tu el que empieza y a veces debes controlar tus palabras, la verdad. Ah, y por cierto, soy Bella. –Sabía que había comenzado a balbucear pero debía aclarárselo antes para que no me viera irritada sin razón...- Isabella no me gusta. Lo odio.

Tomé su mano y para mi sorpresa él me dedicó con una sonrisa deslumbrante que me dejó sin respiración por unos segundos.

-Muy bien. La próxima vez trataré de cuidarme con lo que digo, si tu también lo haces _Bella_ \- apretó cariñosamente mi mano y se la llevó a los labios como si fuera un autentico gran caballero de la edad media.

No recordaba haberme sonrojado jamás tantas veces en un día..

No pareció importarle que estábamos rodeados de gente, que, casualmente estaba observándonos con detenimiento, detrás nuestro y hubo varias risitas y un que otro silbido

Quería morirme ahí mismo…

Esto atrajo la mirada de Tanner hacia nosotros y Edward bajó nuestras manos entrelazadas debajo de su mesa.

Aparentemente no pudo ver nada sospechoso en nuestras caras, así que tuvo que dirigir la mirada al resto.

-¿Acaso sucede algo señor Newton?

Como no sabía a quién me dirigía, me di vuelta lentamente junto a Edward para ver como un muchacho delgado, algo musculoso, rubio, y de ojos azules, palidecía frente a la mirada inquisidora del profesor.

Me quedé asombrada. Ese tal Newton era como mi nuevo compañero, para nada una persona a la que se las podía ignorar. Era, aunque ni por asomo mi tipo, un chico bastante guapo en verdad, pero no era nada comparada con la belleza griega que estaba a mi lado

¡Bella ni lo pienses!

-Si algo es muy gracioso debería contárnoslo a todos ¿no le parece? Hoy está siendo un día bastante tensionado para algunos que digamos –uf sí que lo fue —-Así que creo que deberíamos divertirnos un poco- su tono no aparentaba ninguna tolerancia al humor-. No crea que porque lo eligieron en el equipo de Futbol usted tendrá privilegios…

-No, profesor, verá…-ese chico podía parecer fuerte pero no muy valiente…

En ese momento sonó el timbre y todos suspiramos con alivio frente a la repentina tensión.

-Que no lo vuelva ver distraído en mi clase Newton. Salvado por la campana esta vez –luego volvió a dirigirse a la clase en general –Por su culpa además de otras notorias distracciones de hoy, he decidido que para la próxima _todos_ -nos dirigió una mirada rápida a ambos ¿acaso nos pensaba privilegiados? Yo pensaba todo lo contrario- Traigan un informe sobre el Ciclo de Krebs y la respiración celular- dio un repentino aplauso que asustó a varios y agregó – Ahora ya pueden irse.

Todos se precipitaron hacia la puerta y pude ver por el rabillo que Alice prácticamente corría hacia mí, pero Edward se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa maliciosa que por supuesto también me deslumbró.

-Es un jodido idiota, ¿no crees?

No pude evitar lanzar una carcajada junto con él.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

* * *

hola gente ? :) cómo andan? aquí me tienen de nuevo :)

Reviews?

Quejas?

Solo espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer :)

Vicky


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 5: ¿Por qué con ELLA?**_

* * *

¿Cómo podía ser que Edward fuera capaz de cambiar de actitud de un momento a otro de esa forma?

Ahora parece _mucho_ más simpático porque, sus ojos brillaban divertidos mientras aún nos reíamos, en parte por su comentario, y otra por la falta de tensión que nos provocaba el inminente descanso de quince minutos antes de la próxima clase.

Alice no tardó en llegar junto a nosotros y con una expresión de duda en el rostro… seguro que debía estar estupefacta por nuestra actitud como nosotros mismos. Ya hasta me había olvidado que estaba enojada con ella.

-¿De qué demonios se ríen Edward?

-Nada que te importe hermanita –le contestó él-. Pero creo que tu nos debes una explicación a nosotros –le dirigió una mirada dura pero no parecía realmente estar enfadado

-Yo no creo que sea así. El que te has metido en líos has sido tú Eddie –yo pude notar cómo se estremecía frente al apodo, no pareció gustarle mucho-. Además debes dar las gracias a Bella que se comprometió a ayudarte. No se me ocurría otra opción de salvarte, de pura casualidad que ella estuviera allí y me inspirara –se volvió hacia a mí con expresión suplicante-. Todavía me perdonas ¿no es cierto? Tu dijiste que lo harías... Aun vendrás a casa hoy, supongo...

-Me hubieras gustado que lo consultaras conmigo antes Alice –le advertí con la mirada-. No me gustan los cambios a último momento, ni las sorpresas ni los engaños. Y menos faltar a mi palabra- suspiré de forma teatral-. Así que si ya he dicho que te perdono… –me encogí de hombros con indiferencia y me puse de pie para salir también.

Pero entonces me di cuenta de que Edward tenía mi mano entre las suyas.

Ambos nos miramos y nos _sonrojamos ¿_ El también?

Gracias a Dios que el impulso de Alice le permitió no notar de nuestras reacciones, ya que se abalanzó sobre mí para darme otro gran abrazo

Este día había recibido más abrazos que en toda mi vida.

-Gracias Bells –yo sólo le sonreí mientras le daba torpes palmadas en la espalda –De verdad que no creía que lo harías.

Se apartó de mí y logró deslumbrarme con una sonrisa como la de su hermano ¿Qué tenían los Cullen que ejercían ese poder sobre mí?

….

* * *

\- Con que no te gustan las sorpresas ¿eh? – me murmuró Edward mientras los tres salíamos hacia el patio a tomar un poco de aire.

Alice iba tomada de su brazo, feliz y al no pareció importarle, debía de apreciarla bastante...

Todo el mundo debería de haberse enterado lo que había pasado porque pude notar que todas las caras que se giraban para mirarnos…

A Edward habían tratado de detenerlos varios amigos, supuestamente del equipo de fútbol, quienes lo miraban burlonamente pero él sólo los paso por alto, alegando que no quería saber nada de los chismes que seguro andaban rondando por ahí

-No, la verdad que no –me giré para verlo cuando nos sentamos en un banco dando gracias porque no estuviera lloviendo -. Estoy tan acostumbrada a tener tantas cosas en la cabeza que no me gusta mucho cambiar mi rutina por ahora. Temo olvidarme de algo o estropearlo

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan ocupada? – Edward se interrumpió bruscamente- Quiero decir… Mas que la escuela no tenemos otras cosas que hacer… Seguro que tu madre se ocupa de prepararte la comida y de la limpieza de tu casa. Creo que tampoco formas parte de ningún equipo deportivo. Quizá si pasaras menos tiempo con tus libros… Quiero decir, aún somos jóvenes para disfrutar de la vida mientras cuidan aún de nosotros

-¡Edward! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué dije?

Alice me miró con expresión triste pero yo le sonreí débilmente y me volví hacia su hermano desafiante.

-Ya creo que debe haberte dicho que controlaras tus palabras ¿Por qué asumes cosas que no sabes? Para tu información, no tengo _a nadie_ que haga las cosas por mí... Dudo que alguna vez mi madre pueda cuidarme alguna vez. Tampoco paso _toda_ vida entre libros.

¿Alguna vez había considerado que Edward era una especie de divinidad griega? Pues todo eso se iba por la borda por su maldito caracter.

Claro era popular, capitán del equipo…

-Ah, y si formo parte del equipo de voley pero no tengo por qué explicarte la razón por la cual no soy aceptada en los torneos

No era necesario entrar en detalles acerca de mi torpeza así que tras escuchar el timbre (que estaba vez me salvaba a mí y no a Newton), me apuré a irme hacia la próxima clase

Le dirigí una última mirada pero ni se movía de su lugar y miraba fijo el piso

-¡Bella espera! –vi que Alice me seguía dando saltitos-. Por fa… no te enojes con él ahora. Él no sabía…

Ella debió notar mis lágrimas por me puso un mano sobre el hombro a modo de consuelo.

-Oh, lo siento Alice. Es que odio que los demás asuman cosas sobre mi que no saben. ¿Por qué no preguntó antes? –él todavía no nos seguía-. Supongo que debes llamarlo ahora, sino se meterá de nuevo en problemas. Ahora tenemos literatura

Se volvió Alice perpleja y maldijo entre dientes

-¡No puede ser! Adelántate tú que ya voy.

-De acuerdo

No quería andar sola por los pasillos porque sabía que no pararía de recibir miradas por todos lados, lo que ya me hacía sentir _muy_ irritada.

… _ **..**_

* * *

Lo había jodido de vuelta.

Tal vez Bella tenía razón en enojarse conmigo dado que asumía cosas que no debía pero ella también la había hecho, aunque nada comparado con lo mío. Hay muchas cosas que no debe querer que las sepa nadie, cosas que la hacen poner a la defensiva…

Alice seguro que ya debe de haber averiguado algo.

-¡Edward! –ya venía corriendo hacia mí, por supuesto-. ¡Vámonos!

Para ser tan pequeña tenía bastante fuerza, logró arrastrarme por los pasillos y comenzó a parlotear.

-Eres un idiota. La próxima vez tendrías que medir tus palabras frente a ella… y yo que pensé que habían progresado aunque sea un poquito. Ella al parecer es muy sensible. La has hecho llorar.

¿Tal mal había estado?

\- Alice dime ya que es lo que pasa con ella. Tu sabes algo –la acorralé suavemente contra una pared de un largo pasillo y la agarré por los hombros.

-Al parecer estas bastante enganchado con Bella ¿a que si?

Yo iba a replicar para nada me interesaba estar con ella más de lo necesario. Sólo esperaba poder disculparme como había hecho conmigo.

-No. No es eso. Yo..

\- Ya será así Eddie aunque lo niegues... mhh lo que me recuerda que me debes algo hermanito… yo te hice un favor muy grande hoy – me miró maliciosamente-

Ya me lo esperaba…

-Oh, no Alice. Supongo que no me harás ir de compras. –hice una mueca de disgusto.

-No, será algo mejor lo que tendrás que hacer, te lo aseguro. Aunque no le decidido aún pero… -de repente su mirada se dirigió por encima de rostro- ¡AH! ¡Ya sé! Tendrás que ir al baile con ella.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué baile?

Me di vuelta para ver lo que había llamado su atención y me quedé estático.

En la pared de enfrente había un cartel gigantesco que promocionaba la fiesta anual de comienzo de año. Sería dentro de dos semanas

No podía ser que lo haya olvidado… ¿pero yo ir con Bella? Todo el mundo se reiría de mi y sería un desastre. Seguro que no sabía comportarse en un evento. Le pediría a Jessica que me acompañara (sin que Tanya supiera por supuesto) pero Bella…

Prefería seguir enojada con ella por ahora

-¡Alice yo con ella jamás! - estaba completamente loca

-Lo harás si quieres conseguir tu beca, conservar tu auto.., seguir en la escuela y lo más importante de todo lograr que YO no les diga nada a papá de lo que ocurrido

-Ya es suficiente con que la tenga de tutora todas las clases ¿y si se entera que fue idea tuya?

-No tiene por qué hacerlo.

-Te odiará si se entera. Dijo que no le gustaban los engaños. No creo que se trague que quiero ir con ella a la fiesta por propia voluntad.

-ya te dije que no se tiene por qué enterar…

Suspiré y asentí. Otra vez me quedaba sin opciones.

-Eres demasiado irritante. De acuerdo, lo haré.

-Oh, pero supongo que antes debes pedirle disculpas y en eso supongo que puedo ayudarte. Pero por ahora no intentes acercarte a ella por un largo rato porque estallará de vuelta. Ahora vámonos a clase a menos que quieras tener que ocultarle algo más a papá

Corrimos como si el diablo fuera tras nosotros y suspiramos de alivio al ver que todavía no había llegado la profesora.

Bella ya estaba sentada pero no me dirigió la mirada ni en ese momento ni en el resto de la clase.

De nuevo tuve que soportar las risitas detrás mío cuando anunció la profesora que tendríamos que hacer los trabajos juntos y que para las próximas dos semana tendríamos que hacer un informe sobre Shakespeare y su obra "Romeo y Julieta"

Cuando todo terminó, tuve el impulso de seguirla hacia el comedor pero Tayler se me acercó para hablarme del entrenamiento de esta tarde.

Necesitaba distraerme un poco…

… _ **.**_

* * *

Alice me obligó a sentarme en su mesa en la hora del almuerzo. Éramos nosotras dos ya que ni Rosalie, Jasper o Emmet habían acudido a clase (estos dos últimos convencidos por ella para vengarse de Edward sobre algo según había entendido).

-Bueno Bella dime te gustaría hacer esta noche. Haremos lo que tú decidas. Ver películas, cocinar, jugar al Monopolio. Creo que hasta podría sentarme a leer contigo –se burló y yo ya un pude evitar reír de nuevo con ella.

-¿Acaso tu ahora piensas que el tiempo de mi vida lo dedico a leer, limpiar y cocinar?

-No, esa _última_ faceta de ti no la conocía, la verdad-me sorprendí al oír una voz detrás mío y me giré-. Supongo que ahora que eres la nueva chica Cullen por fin podremos saber un poco más de ti. Hola, mi nombre es Mike. ¿Tu eras Isabella, no? -Me tendió la mano

Por supuesto... Era Newton el que se hallaba detrás.

Yo me quedé estática ¿por qué me estaba hablando a mí después de todos estos años? ¿por qué ahora me consideraban la nueva "chica Cullen?

Era obvio que se acercaba para llamar la atención de todos (lo que había logrado). Seguro que quería probar que tenía el valor suficiente como para dirigirme la palabra a mí, la chica más antisocial de la historia del instituto.

Eso me ponía de los pelos. Y además andaba insinuando que yo estaba con Edward... Ya estaba harta

-Hola, supongo que _ahora_ sabes quién soy. Pero debo decirte que estas muy equivocado –todo el comedor estaba en silencio, pero ni se me pasó por la cabeza avergonzarme- No soy la chica de nadie, así que puedes dejar de aparentar que quieres llegar a conocerme porque al parecer soy un nuevo foco de atención. Si crees que yo me paso bajo libros viviendo, apartada de la luz del sol (como he escuchado a varios decir por los pasillos), no te conviene estar cerca mío porque seguro que te aburrirás –Suspiré con enojo-. ¿Pero sabes qué es lo que más me molesta de esto? Yo siempre estuve aquí y en ningún momento nadie se tomo el tiempo de preguntar algo sobre mí. Sólo asumían. Y esa actitud es despreciable –me volví antes de que comenzara a arrepentirme de lo que diría luego si seguía que el enojo siguiera fluyendo.

Hubo varios aplausos que cortaron un poco el silencio pero le presté más atención al pedazo de pizza que quería llegar a terminar de comer de una vez.

-Oye... yo sólo venía con toda la buena onda y realmente estaba interesado en lo que…

-¿Después de tantos años? –ni me giré-. Ya déjalo ¿quieres? No quiero conocerte yo a ti por ahora y creo que tengo ese derecho…

Ya me las pagarás..

-cuando quieras, Mike –le hice un gesto con la mano, esperando a que se fuera y me dejará en paz.

De nuevo aplausos y sentí que él se daba vuelta arrastrando sus pies.

-Oh, Bella estuviste genial –Alice daba saltitos en su asiento-. No sé cómo te animaste a hablarle así a uno de los chicos más guapos de la escuela.

-¿Guapo? –su comentario me asombró

\- Vamos, Bells admítelo. Hasta yo pensé que un época que lo era -un momento ¿Alice y Newton?-. Hasta que apareció Jass por supuesto..

-De acuerdo. Newton me pareció lindo pero no tanto como… -me mordí la lengua jamás admitiría lo que estaba a punto de decir así que pensé rápido-. Pero no tanto como mi Jacob…- ja, eso le daría algo en que pensar por un rato. No creo que se acordara de lo que le había dicho sobre mi amigo

Ella se sobresaltó repentinamente y miraba horrorizada detrás de mí.

¿Otra vez el pesado de Newton?

Me volví y vi que Edward era el que se hallaba detrás de mí con sus manos a centímetros de mi respaldo.

Su mirada era de odio _de nuevo._


	8. Chapter 8

¡Ja! Con que Newton le parecía lindo…

Yo sabía que sería así de fácil. De un día para otro ya sabe hacia dónde apuntar.

Con esa pelea ya ha causado que todos la miraran... Me sorprendió como se defendió pero al seguro era otro truco porque al parecer lo encontraba atractivo

¿Y quién demonios es "su Jacob"?

Parecía estar jugando a dos puntas. No parece tan virgencita como aparenta. Debe tener otra vida más interesante fuera de la escuela

Quizá en eso también ocupa su tiempo…

Necesitaba dejar que ella y mi hermana siguieran en mis pensamientos. No me sentía con ánimos para pedirle perdón ahora (aunque sabía que lo tendría que hacer por esa estúpida amenaza de Alice) y tampoco pensaba hacer más el ridículo frente a todos.

Decidí que por un rato necesitaba una nueva distracción.

Sólo les asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia la mesa donde estaban Lauren y Jessica, quienes me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, por supuesto.

 _ **...**_

* * *

Resoplé

¿Qué tenía que hacer Cullen detrás de mí? ¿No se daba cuenta de que atraía todas las mirabas?

Ah, ahora se va con las rubias más populares, por supuesto

Pude notar como ellas me miraban con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras Edward les dedicaba una de su deslumbrante sonrisa. ¡Aggggg!

-Bella -me giré hacia Alice que me miraba ¿avergonzada?-Aun no seguirás enfadada con Edward ¿verdad?

-El no tenía derecho, Alice, y lo sabes. ¿Y qué quería recién?

-Seguro que disculparse…

-No lo creo –suspiré-. No quiero hablar más del tema ¿Qué me decías antes?

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, había conseguido desconcertarla y por lo menos podríamos olvidarnos dos segundos de su hermano…

-Oh, tú estabas diciéndome de lo guapo que es "tu Jacob" ¿pero no me dijiste que son solo amigos?

Me sonrojé. No esperaba que sacara el tema tan directamente.

Igual Jacob era mi mejor amigo y por suerte no era nada feo…

-Y lo somos. Pero no le quita que sea mucho más guapo que Newton, ni más caballeroso y tierno. Debes saber que yo no me fijo mucho en el cuerpo de las personas como habrás notado…. Mira el caso de tu hermano –tenía que dejarle claro lo que pensaba-. Se lo puede considerar con un físico _aceptable_ pero como persona a veces puede llegar a ser una basura. Su orgullo siempre está por encima de todo.

-Mmmm supongo que no logró caerte demasiado bien ¿no es así?

-La verdad que no. Además tiene demasiados cambios de humor –exactamente como ella, pero no me atrevía decírselo-. Ahora parecía enojado pero esta vez no le hemos hecho nada.

-Ya lo creo que sí –sonrió maliciosamente pero ni quería saber que estaba pensando-. Yo creo que deberíamos sacarle su mal humor y creo que ya sé cómo hacerlo. Vamos a necesitar ayuda.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?

-Ya lo sabrás –al ver mi mirada agregó-. No es una sorpresa para ti así que no tienes porque molestarte.

-Eso espero…

….

* * *

Durante las siguientes horas en clase con Edward no nos dirigimos la palabra.

De hecho era como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, como los anteriores años del instituto, fue fácil.

Yo estaba muy nerviosa cuando por fin terminaron las clases porque ahora me vería obligado a estar con él de nuevo.

Pero se lo había prometido a Alice, y por más que todo haya comenzado con un simple trabajo de biología (que al parecer no íbamos a hacer juntas) no quería echarme atrás.

Para ser sincera, tampoco deseaba llegar sola a casa y esperar eternamente hasta que Charlie decidiera que tenía que volver junto a su hija. Yo creo que hasta debe haber olvidado lo que le dije ayer, debería llamar a la comisaría….

-¿En qué piensas Bella? –en ese momento estábamos yendo hacia el auto de Edward y él estaba detrás nuestro pensativo.

-Oh. En que debería llamar a mi padre para que se acuerde de donde voy a estar. No creo que se preocupe pero capaz que se haya olvidado –suspiré con tristeza-. Debería haberle recordado que tendría que comprarse comida o algo. Quizá ayer tendría que haber ido al supermercado porque había poco detergente y...

-¿Tanto te preocupa estar lejos de tu casa por un día? Supongo que tu padre podría sobrevivir sin ti. –me giré hacia Edward quien me miraba fijo.

-¿Qué sabes tú de…?

-¡No! Por favor, Bella. No estalles de nuevo ¿de acuerdo?

-¿qué?

\- ¿Tu llamado que más da? Sólo opinaba que no me parece que tengas que estar pendiente tanto por tu padre. El tendría que preocuparse por tí –suspiró largamente-. Ah, y por cierto –apartó su vista como si estuviera avergonzado-. Creo que te debo una disculpa. No sabía que estaban divorciados tus padres y que tu mamá no vive contigo. Jessica acaba de decírmelo. Prometo no volver a asumir cosas que…

Yo me quedé estática pero no iba a dejarme caer tan fácil.

-Lo pensaré, Edward. Tus cambios de humor no me hacen confiar en ti aún. –Sonreí a mi pesar-. PERO prometo no estallar de nuevo, como dices tú. Ahora me gustaría llamar a Charlie si no es de mucha molestia…

-OK. Haz lo que quieras –para mi sorpresa no logré ofenderlo y se sentó en el auto junto con Alice dejándome un poco de intimidad.

Al final tuve que dejarle un mensaje a su compañero porque estaba demasiado _ocupado_ como parar atenderme…

Claro… como siempre cuando se trataba de algo que tenía que ver conmigo..

-Bueno… -agregó él cuando al final nos pusimos en marcha-. Ya que creo que tendré que quedarme haciende de niñero con ustedes porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer... ¿Qué les parece alquilar unos DVD?

… _ **..**_

* * *

Tendría algo mejor que hacer si Emmet y Jass estuvieran conmigo ahora..

Eso de la gripe repentina aun no me cerraba..

Me sorprendió que Bella estuviera preocupado por su padre. Debería ser al revés.

Vi como Alice prácticamente saltaba fuera del auto hacia el videoclub mientras Bella lo hacía lentamente.

Pude notar que todos sus movimientos eran lentos, como si no estuviera segura de donde pisaba.

Y con la caída que había tenido antes, no me sorprende. Había sido tan graciosa.

Tal vez debería cambiar el aumento de sus lentes o algo

Mi hermana se apresuró en adentrarse en el pasillo de las películas románticas.

-¿Y Bella? ¿Qué me dices de esta? –Alice le puso en frente "Marley y yo". -. Creo que sería divertida…

En la portada aparecía Jeniffer Aniston y otro actor que ni conocía junto con un enorme perro blanco

-Mm no lo creo. Jacob me dijo que tenía mucho romance pero que el final era muy triste y que me haría llorar… -vi que agachaba la cabeza sonrojada.

Con que a Jacob veía películas románticas. Interesante…

Me acerqué más para poder oírlas mejor.

-Pues si tu "Jacob" te lo dice – Alice me lanzó una mirada divertida ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-. De acuerdo. ¿y qué te parece esta? –esta vez levantó "Orgullo y Prejuicio"

Enseguida noté como a Bella se le iluminaba la cara.

-Oh, esa supongo que estará buena...eh leído el libro-ja, cómo no-. Y es uno de mis favoritos...

-A mi me gustaría saber si te animarías alguna vez a ver el mundo más allá de los libros –no quería enojarla pero no podía evitar hacerlo notar-. Porque además de ver una película clásica nos vamos más allá y vemos también una…-mi mirada se dirigió a un cartel que había por encima de sus cabezas ¡genial!- Una de terror… El "Amanecer de lo Muertos" por ejemplo…. ¿Qué dices Bella, te animas?

Noté como ella tragaba y que sus ojos se abrieron asustados. No parecía gustarle nada la idea pero no iba a rechazar mi reto.

Se volvió de nuevo desafiante.

-No son de mi agrado estas películas pero te aseguró que no saldré corriendo si eso es lo que piensas. De acuerdo. Si Alice quiere…

-Será estupendo.

Oh, ya lo creo que si…

Ojala Emmet estuviera aquí. Seguro q se le ocurriría algo para asustar a la indefensa Bella…

...

* * *

No sabía qué hacer, no me pude negar al desafío. Pero tampoco quería tener pesadillas.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a pensar más en el tema me quedé anonadada mirando la casa que se hallaba ahora frente a mis ojos.

¡Guau! ¡No había imaginado que vivieran en un lugar tan apartado del pueblo y menos en una mansión!

Edward estacionó el auto en el garaje y pude notar que también había un jeep enorme ya estacionado ¿de quién sería?

Inmediatamente vi que él dirigía la mirada hacia su hermana.

-Alice ¿no me habías dicho que los chicos estaban enfermos?

Ella sólo pudo poner su cara más inocente

-Fue una pequeña mentira. Pero no te enojes ahora. Lo hice venir así que no hay problema. Ah, pero aceptaron quedarse en casa sin alcohol. Y Jass ya tenía una llave de casa y por lo que veo no se tardaron nada.

-¿QUE?

-sí, Eddie y Emmet tuvo que aceptar porque lo amenacé con ir de compras conmigo una semana… Y Jass, oh, él hará lo que yo quiera. Además no creo que quieran que vuelva pasar lo mismo que antes ¿verdad?

-Pero te lo hemos prometido. Unas cervezas no harán nada malo

-No lo sé Edward. Lo mismo dijiste la última vez…

Yo me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar. Quería salir ya de ahí…

Estaba harta de meterme en sus peleas. Ahora podía entender qué era lo que había planeado Alice para alegrar a su hermano, aunque no parecía muy contento que digamos.

-Mmm creo que eso se puede discutir adentro, ¿no creen?

Ambos me miraron asombrados como si se acordaran que yo estaba allí…

-Ok de acuerdo. Supongo que ya habrá otra manera de entretenernos -de repente su mirada se volvió enigmática y hasta un tanto maliciosa-. Tal vez haya otras maneras de diversión ahora que Emmet está aquí…

Nos bajamos del auto y mi torpeza de nuevo hizo acto de presencia.

-¡Maldición!

Enganche la mochila con el cinto de seguridad y me tambalee hacia fuera cuando quise sacarla.

Me vi empujada hacia el jeep y comencé a resbalarme hacia el piso.

Cerré los ojos esperando a que llegara el impacto pero esta vez no llegó…

Repentinamente me vi sujeta por debajo de los brazos y me pude incorporar.

Pensé que Alice me había ayudado porque había escuchado su grito pero ella no podía ser tan fuerte.

Fui empujada contra el pecho de Edward, por supuesto que me atrajo fuerte contra él.

-Veo que eres la persona menos equilibrada que conozco –me susurró al oído y me sonroje.

Nerviosa pude notar como sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura y me giré hacia él incomoda.

-Lo siento, supongo que no soy como las demás chicas que sales. Admito que soy muy patosa. Ellas pueden mantenerse en pie con unos zapatos de taco diminuto mientras que yo no lo puedo hacer ni en zapatillas –bajé la cabeza más avergonzada aún si eso era posible.

¿Cuántas veces había hecho el ridículo en lo que va del día?

¿Por qué justo ahora a mi cerebro se le ocurría que debía abrir la boca?

-Eh….-para mi sorpresa él me levantó la barbilla con la mano, obligándome a que lo viera a sus ojos brillantes como esmeraldas-. ¿En dónde te guardaste ahora tu carácter indomable?

¿Acaso se estaba riendo de mí?

-No –al parecer entendió mi expresión rápidamente-. Solo digo que no tienes por qué rebajarte tanto... No tienes por qué compararte con otras. Y a propósito... Tu sonrojo es adorable -sin más se apartó de mi, un tanto brusco y se fue de allí…

¿Por qué me hacía esto?

Alice no había dicho nada pero notar en su cara una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ni se te ocurra decir nada. Ni una palabra.

-Ok, ya entendí

Ambas salíamos del garaje por una puerta que nos llevo hacia un salón majestuoso. En el centro había una escalera de mármol descomunal y al fondo se veían otras puertas y unos sillones junto con un plasma gigante. Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza que los Cullen podían llegar a ser tan ricos.

Me encogí de solo pensarlo. ¿Qué hacía yo en esa casa?

Dos chico nos esperaban junto a Edward apoyados en los sillones.

Antes de que alguien llegara a decir algo, Alice pegó un grito de emoción y se abalanzó hacia delante y se arrojó sobre uno de los jóvenes, el más delgado pude notar, porque el otro parecía tan grande y musculoso como un oso. Me intimidaba de sólo verlo y más con esa marcada sonrisa orgullosa

-Ay, Alice me haces daño… -se quejó el chico, seguramente Jasper, mientras lo rodeaba con las piernas, al parecer con todas sus fuerzas.

-Es que te extrañaba tanto… -para mi sorpresa, comenzó a besarlo sin ningún pudor, no parecía importarle estar siendo observaba, y más por su hermano..

Edward los miraba con una sonrisa ¿burlona?

El que suponía que debía ser Jasper también parecía estar emocionado de ver a su novia porque no dudo en corresponderla…

Yo no sabía dónde meterme…

Ellos no dejaban de balancearse y Alice se había olvidado por completo de que yo estaba allí, en un salón con desconocidos.

\- Mmm Ali, no creo no creo que se la mejor manera de presentar tu lado oscuro a una amiga. Pensará que eres una pervertida – el que sospechaba que era Emmet habló y Edward sólo siguió sonriendo.

Su hermana puso los pies sobre la tierra y se volvió por primera vez avergonzada hacia mí.

-Lo siento Bella. Es que hacía tanto que no lo veía…

-Pero si ya lo has visto ayer en la escuela Alice ¿Qué tanto entusiasmo? –inquirió Edward aunque dio un paso en frente posando una mano sobre los hombros de Jasper-. Yo creo que mi hermanita es tu perdición, amigo. Debes controlarla, porque dentro de poco te dominará por completo esta pequeña duende.. –en un gesto cariñoso le revolvió el pelo a Alice, pero ella no le prestaba mucha atención.

-Muy gracioso, Edward. Ya veremos cuando estés con alguien a quien amar. Lo siento de nuevo Bella –agregó al ver mi expresión de perplejidad-. Este es Jass, mi novio –le puso una mano en el pecho-. Y el de más allá es Emmet, el novio de Rosalie. Chicos, ella es Bella.

Ahora pude observar más detenidamente a Jasper y pude notar que no distaba mucho de ser un chico "normal" en apariencia. Su pelo y ojos castaños igualmente era lo que más resaltaba junto con su sonrisa auténtica y deslumbrante.

-Hola Bella, creo que al fin voy a poder conocerte, un placer –me entendió la mano y yo la estreché estática, sin decir nada ¿por qué tanta simpatía?

Emmet no quiso quedarse atrás y se adelantó también.

-No te dejes engañar Bella. El Jass de Alice también puede ser algo que no es, aunque lo veas tan tranquilo….

Sin previo aviso me levantó de y me dio un gran abrazo…

¿De dónde sacaban tanta confianza?

-A mí también me agrada conocerte, Bella

Yo me quede aún sin saber qué decir, con la boca abierta (seguramente como una idiota) y sonrojada a más no poder. Si que eran raros estos chicos…

Emmet finalmente me soltó y yo pude observar sus juguetones ojos negros que se hallaban también ansiosos por mi respuesta.

\- Hola.. Supongo que también estoy contenta de haberlos conocidos… La verdad que no se qué decir… -le dirigí una tímida sonrisa a los dos-. Aunque no entiendo por qué tanto entusiasmo

-Oh, Bellita es que ya nos conocerás. Nosotros no hacemos nada sin involucrarnos al máximo. Y ahora que tú eres la nueva amiga de la duende y la futura compañera de Eddie debes saber a qué grupo vas a pertenecer –Emmet nos dirigió una mirada cómplice mientras seguía sonriendo.

-Oigan. Esperen un momento… Yo.. No sé de cual grupo hablan pero quiero aclarar que yo vine acá porque creí que sólo Alice y yo nos juntaríamos para hacer el trabajo de biología. Además quiero decir que Edward y yo no estamos juntos en esto porque quisiéramos

-Sí, ya lo creo –Edward me apoyaba por primera vez creo yo-. Que ni se les ocurra andar diciendo comentarios por ahí, esto sobre todo va para ti Alice.. Digamos que no simpatizamos mucho… ¿no es cierto Bella?

Yo asentí sonrojada, más que nada avergonzada por la furia.

No era muy bueno que te dijeran que te desprecien en frente de varios "amigos" `pero no podía decir que lo apreciara… Sino al contrario

Era detestable, por más cuerpazo que tuviera. ¿En que estás pensando Bella?

-Ya lo veremos, hermanito –agregó Alice dando saltitos sorprendiendo a todos-. No parecía que la odiaras hacía sólo cinco minutos cuando la abrazabas y le susurrabas al oído…

-¡Alice! –ambos la miramos horrorizados y por segunda vez pude notar como Edward también se sonrojaba.

Para colmo, Emmet, no pareció querer que ese detalle pasara desapercibido.

-¡Ah, picarones! Querían engañarnos…Jaja –me miró y yo quise desaparecer ahí mismo pero me sorprendió que rápidamente cambiara de expresión y se puso serio-. Esperemos Bella que no termines como las otras. Puedo ver que eres muy distinta a ellas y que le hagas asentar cabeza…

¿De qué hablaba? Un momento…

-Ok, ya basta Emmet. Ya déjala. -¿Edward saliendo en mi defensa?-. Yo sólo quise ayudarla a que no sufriera un accidente, nada más…

-Susurrando a su oído, ¿no? –al parecer Emmet no iba a cerrar el tema tan fácil…

Mientras tanto, Jasper y Alice estaban contentos, lo que no me gusto nada porque la situación me ponía de los pelos. La estaba pasando mal y ellos disfrutaban…

Mi mal carácter, como diría Edward, salió de nuevo a la superficie.

-Oye Emmet, no quiero caerte mal ahora pero quiero que esto lo dejemos claro desde el principio. No sé de qué hablas y no me compares con las "otras" que han estado con Edward –fue tan graciosa su expresión que casi me hace reír. Claramente no esperaba esta reacción mía-. Vamos a estar juntos solo en los trabajos y _solo_ porque ambos deseamos algo en común: la maldita beca. No estamos en esto ni por casualidad ni por propia voluntad, créelo, así que por favor me gustaría que te ahorraras ciertos comentarios, por favor. No quiero pelearme con nadie pero debes saber que odio que se hable de algo (sobre todo de mí) sin conocimiento de causa, y creo que Edward ya lo ha notado, de eso no me queda duda..

Todos se quedaron estáticos, yo pensé que había jodido todo.

Edward para colmo volvía a mirarme hasta con enojo _de nuevo_.

Iba a agregar algo, a modo de disculpa, pero Alice por suerte se me adelanto…

-Ok, supongo que tienes razón. Se nos fue la mano- ella también parecía un tanto nerviosa.

-Lo siento, Bella. No quiero empezar con el pie izquierdo contigo. Es que a veces tomo las cosas demasiado en joda y… -Emmet se veía muy arrepentido, pero al fin de cuentas, no era para tanto

-Ok, Emmet sin problemas. Igual creo que me excedí un poco. Hoy no es mi día… Demostré más de la cuenta mi carácter indomable. Lo lamento yo también –intenté que las cosas quedaran lo mejor posible entre todos, y le dirigí una sonrisa tranquilizadora a él y lo mismo hice con Edward pero él no me la devolvió. Seguía serio

Pero no duro mucho la tensión por que Emmet no tardó en responder sonriente:

-Aunque debo admitir, Bella, que no esperábamos que tuvieras semejante carácter 'no hermanitos? -me sorprendió como se dirigía con tanta familiaridad a los demás-. Muy pocos se atreven a enfrentarme así, aunque mi Rosie es una de las pocas que logra controlarme, ya la conocerás -¿acaso me había guiñado el ojo?

Decididamente no lo entendía..

Esto era un caos.

Alice, al notarlo, decidió intervenir.

-Ok, de acuerdo. Dejemos esto acá. Vamos Bella que te muestro tu habitación. Ya debes estar cansada y con ganas de un ducha… –me quede un tanto pensativa frente al cambio de tema que me descolocó, pero asentí con ganas porque quería relajarme un poco-. Luego Emmet, Edward y tú podrían ir al mercado para comparar algo para cocinar. Bella cocinará. Eso creo que mantendrá tu mente ocupada ¿Qué dices? A menos que quieras probar una de nuestras pruebas de cocina y morir en el intento…

Eso no me lo esperaba pero acepté feliz.

…

…

* * *

Media hora después salía de una ducha que logró tranquilizarme enormemente.

Por suerte había puesto en mi mochila, un conjunto extra de ropa, más allá del pijama, que para mi consistía en un pantalón viejo de chandal, junto con una remera de Charlie extra grande. Siempre me había gustado dormir lo más cómoda posible

No podía creer en la habitación que me había asignado Alice, era como si estuviera destinado a una princesa menos a mí.

Era enorme, toda pintada de un rosa pálido y cortinas lilas de encaje, también había un armario enorme.

Siempre había deseado dormir en una como esa.

No sabía de donde los Cullen podían sacar tanta plata.

Yo entendía que su padre era el director del hospital, de hecho, yo a él, ya lo conocía de mis frecuentes visitas a su consultorio o la guardia, cada vez que me pasaba algo..

Pero no me lo imaginaba viviendo con tantos lujos... De su mujer no sabía casi nada..

-¡Ah! ¿Qué te has puesto?

Me di vuelta sobresaltada.

Alice se hallaba mirándome con cara de horror

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo? ¿Por qué gritas así?

-Es que… no puedes vestirte con esa ropa, Bella. No te favorece.. Ya se que dije que no te obligaría a nada pero… ¡Mírate!

¿Qué?

En ese momento llevaba un pantalón de jogging azul, y una remera de mangas largas verde.

Yo estaba cómoda, aunque debo admitir que me quedaban un poco grande. Era lo primero que vi para meter en la bolsa y no lo pensé mucho. Total, no tenía pensado ir a un desfile de modas…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Yo ya te había dicho que no me gustaba la moda..

-Oh, pero no querrás salir así en frente de todos. Créelo –sin darme tiempo a una réplica, me sacó de la habitación y me llevó a otra al final del pasillo.

Era igual pero pintada de color verde claro.

Inmediatamente comenzó a buscar en el armario que parecía a punto de estallar de tanta ropa que tenía dentro.

-Déjame ver... Rosalie siempre deja ropa aquí así que espero que sea de tu talla. Luego haremos algo con tu pelo que te quedará divino, ya vas a ver.

-No, Alice no pienso usar ropa de alguien que no conozco. Ni pensarlo. Ya me cansé de que no tome en cuenta lo que digo. No quiero esta vez.

No tenía por qué criticar mi forma de vestir. Yo ya le había dicho que no me importaba mi aspecto.

Ella se dio la vuelta y me enfrento…

-Tú te callas. Harás lo que te digo sin quejarte por una vez. Además me debes una porque ahora Tanner tendrá más en cuenta tu trabajo para la beca. Por fa.. no me hagas enojar –me miró tristemente, y hasta los ojos se le comenzaron a empañar..

Maldición, no podría negarle nada…

…..

Una hora y media después Alice me dejó mirarme por primera vez en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

Yo no podía creer lo que veía.

Ella me había logrado transformar… A pesar de las mil excusas que le quise dar.

Por suerte con Rosalie no había mucha diferencia de talle, porque sino Alice hubiera sido capaz de salir a comparar en las tiendas.

Era un poco ajustado el Jean desgastado, para nada a lo que estaba acostumbrada, y la remera azul también , con un escote que comenzó a escandalizarme..

El conjunto marcaba demasiado mis curvas (que para mi gusto eran muchas) pero no pensaba cambiarme de vuelta, sólo por no hacer enojar a mi amiga.

Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue mi pelo.

No podía ser el mismo que de hace un rato.. Ahora estaba completamente brillante, y liso, sin ningún signo de friss.

El proceso había sido una tortura pero debía admitir que había valido la pena..

Me di vuelta y le sonreía Alice que se hallaba radiante.

No era algo que quisiera hacer todos los días ni mucho menos… pero me estaba demostrando que podía mejorar un poco mi imagen solo con un poquito de paciencia…

…

* * *

¿Qué estarían haciendo ellas arriba?

Desde que me había sentado en la playstation junto con los chicos no le había prestado más atención pero ya eran las cinco y si Alice quería que saliéramos al mercado…

Decidí ver que sucedía así que me disculpe y subí las escaleras.

Cuando estoy por llegar a mi pieza, no puede creer lo que veía..

Una belleza andando se dirigí hacia mi…

¿De dónde había salido? No había entrado nadie más.

Su ropa reflejaba lo perfecto que era ese cuerpo con curvas justo donde debería tenerlas.. y esos pechos que sobresalían, me dieron ganas de alanzarme sobre ella, como si fuera un auténtico hombre de las cavernas.

Ella no me había visto por que su mirada se hallaba sobre el suelo, y su rostro estaba parcialmente cubierto por su pelo castaño brillante.

Repentinamente, seguro que al notar mi respiración acelerada, volvió su cara hacia mi

.Un momento ¿Lentes?

…

No había esperado cruzarme con Edward tan pronto, no quería escuchar ningún tipo de comentario de su parte.

Aunque sabía que en algún momento llegaría.

-Oh, con que el patito feo aparenta ser un cisne…debo admitir que estas un poco más presentable. Esto sí que es inesperado.

Me sonrojé.

Con que ahí iban sus estúpidas acotaciones, la verdad que pensaba que diría otra cosa ¿acaso le parecía excesiva mi transformación? Un momento… ¿patito feo? ¿Yo? Sabía de sobra que no era bonita, pero que me compararan así...

-mmm no sé que por qué piensas eso. Yo sigo siendo la de siempre. Supongo que a tu manera seré la típica traga libros aburrida. Por más aspecto que tenga...

-Oye, se supone que era un cumplido lo que te dije.

-¿de verdad? ¿Y por qué ahora? Hasta ahora no me has dicho nada en mi favor. Perdóname si no lo tomé como tal –añadí un tanto sarcástica.

-No nos peleemos ahora ¿de acuerdo? Solo venía a ver por qué no bajaban, aunque debo admitir que tu transformación valió la pena. Ahora si puedo presentarte un poco más orgulloso como mi tutora. Igualmente yo cambiaría esos horribles lentes ¿no sabes que existen los de contacto? –me sonrió maliciosamente.

-Eres… despreciable – levanté mi mano para lanzarle la segunda cachetada en lo que iba del día pero me agarró fuerte el brazo.

-Ni lo intentes esta vez. No te dejaré que me hagas pasar el ridículo de vuelta. Ah, y por cierto, me duele admitirlo pero he descubierto que no eres para nada aburrida. Tu carácter es insoportable. No se puede decir nada que ya te enojas.

-Entonces déjame de provocar. Tú eres el único que hace que reaccione así. Además, tus modales también dejan mucho que desear.

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué entonces con los demás actúas como una santa? Entonces "tu Jacob" debe seguirte siempre la corriente… Debe ser muy aburrido como novio –me largó todo con cierto desprecio y me liberó el brazo de un tirón

Me quedé estática. Jacob no tenía nada que ver con esto. Además ¿de dónde lo había escuchado? El no era mi novio.

Seguramente él había estado escuchando mi conversación con su hermana. Igualmente no sé porque reaccionaba así.

No tenía por qué.

Me acomodé los lentes y le dirigí una fría mirada.

-No sé por qué metes a Jacob en esto. No lo conoces. Además no esperes que me comporte de otra manera diferente contigo, porque te lo has ganado. –Ya estaba harta de la conversación-. Tu mismo hace un rato me preguntaste donde estaba mi carácter indomable, como dices. Pues lo has logrado sacar al máximo.

Me di la vuelta y me giré hacia la puerta de mi habitación y entrando la cerré en su cara.

Me lancé de cabeza sobre la espalda

No me molestaba si había sido grosera y más siendo su propia casa.

Eso me hizo recordar que teníamos un trabajo (con Edward ahora) de biología para la próxima clase...

No pensaba salir de nuevo para preguntarle cuándo lo haríamos. Se reiría de mí. Además prefería hacerlo sola.

Después se lo pasaría.

Supongo que mañana me tendría que volver temprano para hacerlo en casa y así tener tiempo para ir a la Push en busca de Jacob. Realmente necesitaba de un amigo al que contarle todo lo que me estaba pasando.

Solo estaba allí porque Alice me lo había pedido y era imposible decirle que _no_ a alguien como ella.

Iba a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba ser su amiga, porque no cerraba la boca nunca, y todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor se lo contaba a todos.

Tendría que volver a hacerle recordar que no estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero debo admitir que a pesar de todo era una chica muy dulce. No tenía malas intenciones en realidad.

Realmente había estado haciendo todo lo posible para que me sintiera dentro de un grupo de amigos, los suyos.

Y no me esperaba eso de nadie.

Emmet era demasiado impulsivo como ella también pero se notaba a lo lejos que jamás haría daño o traicionaría a nadie, a pesar de lo que se podía llegar a pensar de él por su cuerpazo.

Jasper, creo que era el tímido de todos, pero era bastante simpática y al parecer una paciencia de oro para soportar a Alice…

Ni se cuánto tiempo pase en la habitación, sólo sabía que no quería cruzarme con Edward por el resto del día.

Pero, mi querida nueva amiga, interrumpió mis pensamientos entrando de golpe en la pieza.

-Bella ¿Acaba de pasar algo con Edward? Parecía re enojado y se niega a salir de la habitación….- entonces por lo menos no lo vería por un rato-. Supongo que no querrá salir de compras así que ¿por qué no vas abajo que Emmet te está esperando?. Debo decirte que esta muy ansioso por que estén un rato a solas. Creo que quiere arreglar las cosas contigo, así que por fa no lo trates mal como a mi hermano ¿de acuerdo? Emmet es un amor…

Yo me di vuelta lentamente mientras procesaba todo lo que me estaba diciendo Alice. No quería hacer sentir mal a Emmet. No pensé que se había quedado tan mal

El mal carácter que me había sacado de adentro Edward con sus prejuicios había hecho que otros pagaran por mis errores de conducta. Era realmente odioso-

-Oh, lo lamento tanto Alice. Yo no quise hacerlo sentir mal a él. Yo... tú sabes no es mi día y yo...

La verdad era que su hermano me sacaba de las casillas.

Ella se acercó dando saltitos hasta la cama, se sentó a mi lado y tomó una de las manos entre las suyas, mirándome sonriente.

-Ya arreglarás bien el tema con Emmet. Seguro que te perdonará. Pero ¿Qué te dijo Edward esta vez? ¡No me digas que no le gustó lo que traes puesto! Lo hice todo pensando en él. Pensé que así te vería de otro modo y quizá…. Ups..

-¿Qué tu qué? –Dios otra vez había caído en su trampa.

Esta vez fui yo la que salté de la cama alejándome de ella lo más posible. Ella sólo atinó a mirarme suplicante.

-Alice... ¿Qué tenías pensado? No... No me digas nada. Todo esto es un maldito plan tuyo porque crees que tú hermano y yo podemos congeniar ¿no es así? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que no nos podemos ni ver? Recién me lo acabo de cruzar y me acaba de comparar con un patito feo, alegando también que ahora que estaba más _presentable_ podría demostrarle a los demás que seré su tutora. El se avergüenza de mí, Alice ¿es que no lo ves? –me pase las mano por el cabello despeinándomelo nerviosamente. Ya no me importaba nada mi aspecto, sólo quería salir de allí rápido-. Lo lamento, pero no puedo quedarme aquí. Debería volverme a casa… El lunes pienso hablar con el director para…

-Oh, no. No harás nada. Y yo que tu dejaría de gritar de una vez porque Edward podría enterarse de todo. Su habitación es la que esta enfrente. –al ver mi cara agregó rápidamente-. Sí, Bella, debo admitir que yo ya tenía todo planeado para hoy. Quería que tu y mi hermano llegaran a conocerse… He estado observándote desde hace tiempo –no pude reprimir mi sorpresa ¿Alice vigilándome? Eso hizo que aumentara más mi bronca pero no alcancé a decir nada-. Pero primero debes saber que yo desde el principio quise más que todo ganarme tu amistad… Tu de verdad que me caes bien, creo que eres una gran persona, atenta, muy paciente, graciosa y sobre todo eres hermosa (aunque lo quieras negar bajo esas horribles prendas que llevas). No sé por qué los demás del instituto no han querido saber más de ti. Yo, la verdad que no pensaba que tan rápido aceptaras ser mi amiga. Pensé que me tomarías como una loca, porque no recuerdo haberte hablado nunca en los demás años y de veras que lo siento...

-Un momento... Alice ¿Qué tiene todo que ver esto con Edward? Si estás haciendo que así te perdone más rápido. No me agrada para nada saber que me estabas espiando… ¿además como es que me estas observando? Cuando esta mañana hablamos no parecías saber _absolutamente_ nada sobre mí. Hasta te has sorprendido que no haya conocido a tu hermano antes, y a los demás de la clase...

-Oh, no, por favor. Te juro que todo lo que me has contado de ti no lo sabía… Lo que te dije acerca de ser tu amiga es verdad. No quiero que te enfades más conmigo. Sólo te pido que me escuches un momento más y si así lo decides te dejo ir a donde quieras…

Yo sólo asentí, quería irme lo más rápido posible. No podía negarme a su carita de perro ahogado…

-Me he portado mal contigo pero debes saber que te he traído hasta aquí hoy porque al estar viendo tu conducta desde finales del año pasado. Me llamó mucho la atención cuando hablaste una vez con Tanya sobre un trabajo de química. Tú sola te enfrentaste a su grupo para preguntarle si le parecía bien que tú hicieras todo el trabajo. Dios, Bella, yo casi me muero al verte siendo aplastada por esa manada de yeguas. Tu sólo habías ido en son de paz con toda la buena onda y ellas te trataron como la peor basura. Debo admitir también que me diste mucha lástima verte salir de allí con las lágrimas a punto de caerte.

Yo casi me había olvidado de ese encuentro, como casi todos me trataban de la misma forma.

Ahora recordaba de donde me sonaba el nombre de Tanya... Por Dios, ella si que había sido una perra conmigo…

No pude evitar sonreír levemente olvidándome de lo que estábamos hablando... De una manera hoy me había podido vengar de ella. Había estropeado de alguna manera su revolcón con Edward y hasta la habían castigado….

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

-Oh, sí más que bien. Es sólo que me hiciste recordar de ese episodio. Yo ya no le daba importancia... No es la única que me trata así….-la miré fijamente ahora, volviendo a la realidad-. Pero hay algo que no entiendo... si desde ese momento comenzaste a "verme" de otra manera por así decirlo… ¿por qué justo hoy me vienes a hablar? Y perdóname si termino siendo reiterativa pero si tu admitiste que todo esto un plan para acercarme a Edward quiero saber por qué... si querías ser mi amiga no hacía falta meter a tu hermano en el medio. Estoy comenzando a creer realmente no anhelas mi amistad.

-No, Bella. No pienses eso. Yo sí quiero ser tu amiga, de verdad. Te hubiera hablado antes, de verdad que quise pero… a medida que iba conociéndote un poco más comencé a notar la maravillosa persona que eres, la amabilidad y todas esas características únicas que tienes. Pero al mismo tiempo que veía a mi hermano desperdiciando su vida por ahí con cualquiera que se le cruzaba en el camino o con sus estúpidas bromas con Emmet.

-Entonces comencé a pensar que, aunque no lo quieras admitir aún, ustedes pueden llegar a complementarse. Tu eres lo que el necesita para salir adelante sin problemas, Bella. Yo creo que si le tuvieras un poco de paciencia…

\- Alice...No sé en qué planeta vives pero, por si no te has dado cuenta _todavía_ tu hermano no es santo de mi devoción y en estos momentos me importa un bledo su vida…

-Lo sé. Pero quiero terminar de explicarte todo ¿de acuerdo? Y al final vamos dejar de lado a mi hermano y continuar nuestra amistad si aún me perdonas ¿no crees que podría merecerme una segunda oportunidad? Sólo déjame por fa explicarte...

-De acuerdo.

No me quedaba otra opción. Me volví a sentar en la cama mientras ella se paraba frente a mí otra vez con su mirada suplicante. Parecía realmente arrepentida, así que estaba considerando seriamente perdonarla si ella me juraba mil veces que nunca más trataría de unirme a su hermano, ni que volvería a engañarme. Quería asegurarme que sólo quería mi amistad, no que fuera su cuñada… de sólo pensarlo me dieron nauseas…

-Me llevo mucho tiempo idear un plan para juntarlos, porque me fui dando cuenta de que ustedes ni se conocían, lo cual no jugaba precisamente a mi favor. He aprovechado esta noche, porque estaba segura de que mi hermano se quedaría en casa. Como mis padres han salido, el no tenía pensado (o era lo que yo había entendido) salir algún lado. Generalmente si están mis padres, el sale junto con Emmet y Jasper pero yo creía que no sería capaz de dejarme sola. Yo le había dicho a Edward que capaz que Rosalie tuviera que viajar esta semana para ver a su madre. Pero al parecer se había olvidado, lo que no viene al caso. Pero menos mal que se me ocurrió al final llamar a los chicos: no iba dentro del plan pero no había otro modo que se me ocurriera para que él se decidiera por quedarse. La verdad que no esperaba que no fueran a llevarse tan mal –me sonrió-. Eso fue lo peor de todo. No puedo creer que te tratara tan mal desde el comienzo, ni que tú hayas reaccionado de esa manera. Aunque la verdad que no te culpo…

-Ahora, también debo hablar también de los puntos a mi favor porque no esperaba que, tratando de despejarse la cabeza de ti (o sí aunque lo niegues), fuera a buscar la compañía de Tanya. Lo que finalmente nos lleva al bendito castigo que yo aproveche todo lo que pude. Lo lamento si en ese momento fui muy egoísta… la verdad es que no me gustan que mis planes se salgan de lo esperado. Esto me había sobrepasado…-hizo una larga pausa para respirar. No conocí a alguien que hablara tanto como ella, ni tan rápido-. Pero he estado pensando en todo lo que pasó hoy y me di cuenta de que mi hermano también es un egoísta. Consigo que alguien, que no son nuestros padres, finalmente se digne ayudarlo y controlarlo para que consiga de una vez su maldita beca, y lo único que hace es despreciarte… -negó repetidamente con la cabeza -. He llegado ha admitir que ya es un caso perdido. Quiero decir.. ¡Mírate! –me señalo mirándome con incredulidad -. ¡Compararte con un patito feo! ja, realmente no sabe lo que se pierde por su maldito orgullo. Seguro que en estos momentos se debe sentir un idiota porque todo el instituto debe saber que tú vas a ser su tutora.. Pero eso porque no sabe la suerte que tuvo..

-Oye Alice, la verdad que ya me estás cansando de hablar de Edward. De verdad. –ya estaba harta y quería dejarle todo en claro de una vez antes de que comenzara de nuevo con sus charlas-. Si con decirte que te perdono dejas de hablar de él aunque sea un segundo, lo hago. Sólo debes prometerme que de ahora en más no intentarás hacer mas planes estúpidos a mis espaldas sin consultar ¿me has entendido? Yo… La verdad que a pesar de todo me caes bien – ella me miró realmente sorprendida-. No cualquiera, ha tenido la _valentía,_ por así decirlo, de invitarme a su casa y presentarme a sus amigos. A pesar de todos los engaños que pudieron haber detrás. Porque creo que ni Emmet ni Jasper sabían de tu plan ¿no?

-Oh, claro que no. No son capaces de mantener la boca cerrada. Pero Rosalie sí tenía una idea, y la verdad es que ella también estaba emocionada –entonces, repentinamente, comenzó a dar sus saltos característicos de emoción-. ¿Eso quiere decir que al final me perdonas? ¿ De verdad? –asentí sonriéndole-. Yo te juro, de verdad te lo juro, que a partir de ahora trataré de no meter a Edward en ningún otro estúpido plan. Si están destinados a estar juntos, supongo que lo harán por su cuenta a su tiempo-. Al ver mi cara de advertencia agregó-. Lo siento.. Era una broma.

De nuevo, sorprendiéndome se abalanzó sobre mí dándome un abrazo casi tan fuerte como el de Emmet.

…

No sabía que le sucedía a Edward ni me interesaba, pero él finalmente decidió que no quería acompañarnos al mercado por lo que tuve que bajar y encontrarme con Emmet que ya me estaba esperando sonriente (aunque pude notar que en su rostro se notaba cierta timidez).

-Wuaw Bella, estas preciosa ¿acaso eres tú? –me tendió la mano en cuanto baje los últimos escalones y yo se la agarré con fuerza al tiempo que me sonrojaba-. No me digas que nunca has recibido un cumplido... No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Si yo te digo que eres hermosa, por algo es, créeme. Si no, no tendría buen gusto para elegir novia, ¿no crees? –me guiñó un ojo de nuevo en plan juguetón y yo le sonría a modo de respuesta.

Había logrado levantarme un poco el ánimo.

-Eso ya lo veré en cuanto vea a Rosalie. Lo lamento pero todavía no logo recordar quién es.

Me miró fijamente y no dijo nada por unos segundos…

-Oh, nunca la olvidarás, de verdad te lo digo. Y espero realmente que le caigas bien porque si no puede llegar a ser bastante rencorosa y su carácter es indomable en esos casos. Pero creo que ese es el único defecto que encuentro en mi bomboncito, además su cuerpo de muerte hace olvidarte todo-. Suspiró teatralmente.

Me causaba mucha gracia que él hablara así de su novia. Se veía tan tierno…

Yo hasta había olvidado el temor que le tuve al principio al ver su cuerpazo enorme. El era muy bueno, y yo lamentaba profundamente que se sintiera mal por yo haber sido tan brusco con él al principio.

-Oye Emmet, de veras siento mi comportamiento de hace un rato. No debía tratarte así, de tan mal modo. Te juro que no soy así siempre –lo miré de reojo mientras íbamos al garaje.

Alice a pesar de todo, también había decidió quedarse junto con su novio en la casa. Se había limitado a dejarme el dinero y la lista de las compras.

Esto no me había gustado al principio, porque Emmet igualmente todavía era un desconocido para mí, pero quería disculparme de una vez. Había sido muy grosera

Llegamos al enorme jeep que al parecer era suyo. ¡Guau! Nunca me había fijado que semejante auto hubiera estado en la escuela antes. Por dios, que despistada…

El se dirigió en la misma dirección que yo para abrirme la puerta del copiloto. Yo no creía que todavía existieran esos modos de caballerosidad…

-Bells, ¿no te molesta que te llame así, no? –asentí sin dudarlo-. Ya te dije que todo estaba bien. No te preocupes. Además yo no creo que me hayas y tratado tan mal. He sufrido cosas peor que tu mal humor, incluso de parte de Rose, así que déjalo de lado ¿de acuerdo? Además yo creo que Eddie es el culpable de todo esto ¿no?

Asentí de nuevo. _TODO_ era por culpa de Cullen y de Alice también por supuesto...

El no dijo nada más pero me dejó y se fue a su asiento.

-¿sabes que pienso de todo esto? Creo que te parecerá muy precipitado todo esto, de hecho sólo ha pasado un día nada más desde que "nos conoces" –hizo un gesto con las manos como para remarcar las palabras-. Pero creo que tú eres muy especial, demasiado...

\- No sé a qué te refieres con eso…. –otra cosa que odiaba era que hablaran tan crípticamente

-Oh, es verdad Alice es desde hace unos una especie de casamentera para su hermano ¿te llegó a decir eso? –oh, eso si que no me lo esperaba… otra vez sacaba a colación el tema de Edward.

-No, no llegó a esa parte,… ¿pero qué tengo que ver yo? –en verdad si lo sabía pero era mejor no imaginármelo

-Oh, no se entonces si debería decírtelo, no quiero que te enoje pero tu creo que eres la más adecuada de todas las que ha traído a su casa... –la miré y pude ver que me dirigía una mirada de soslayo, mientras manejaba.

Realmente estaba empezando a enojarme de nuevo, pero no quería arruinar este "nuevo" comienzo con Emmet así que le seguí el juego como si no supiera nada.

-¿Oh, de verdad? ¿Y por qué crees que soy la adecuada? Un momento ¿Alice ha llevado otras chicas a su casa como a mí? –dios, esa duende si que era peligrosa….

-Sí, a Tanya, Jessica y otras… pero Edward las echaba a todas después de pasar una noche con ellas... NO se si me entiendes –me puse roja de sólo pensar lo que él pudo hacerles... sentí horror y asco imaginándolo de nuevo con Tanya como en biología o peor-. Pero él llegó a cansarse de eso, y le prohibió a Alice que volviera a buscarle pretendientes hasta que llegaste tú.

-Oh, ¿de verdad? – no me interesaba en absoluto lo que dijera… no veía la hora de despertar de este maldito día y ver que nada era real…

-Si, y la verdad que me sorprendiste. Tú eres, por ejemplo, la única que nos dirigió la mirada a uno de nosotros, la mayoría entraba la casa pegada del brazo de Edward, admirando la riqueza que los rodeaba o empezaban a chillar de la emoción. –hizo un gesto de desagrado mientras estacionaba en el único mercado del pueblo.

-¿y se supone que debería ser un halago? Lo lamento pero supongo que no soy como la mayoría de las personas, sobre todo las mujeres, que sólo piensan sólo en las grandes cosas riquezas y cosas así. Oh, y por favor dejemos de hablar de Edward por un rato ¿Si? Por fa… Ya suficiente que tendré que aguantarlo todo el año como si fuera mi propio alumno... No podré zafarme de su compañía por largoooooo tiempo así q mejor ¿por qué no vamos y compramos lo más rico que podamos encontrar para esta noche? Yo te pago un helado extra a cambio si quieres –le sonreí para darle ánimos y ya que estaba dejarle bien claro que de verdad quería dejar el tema atrás.

Él también me sonrió.

-De acuerdo lo que quieras pero antes déjame decir... que si que eres en verdad rara – lo miré inquiridoramente ¿yo rara? No era gran noticia para mi-. Sin ofender… pero ¿Quién en su sano juicio soporta todo lo que tuviste que soportar en todo este día? De ser totalmente irreconocible en la historia de un día para otro te acercas a Alice y le sigues la corriente en todo lo que te ha dicho… -me miró burlón-. Realmente que te creo cuando dices que no sabías nada de nosotros porque nadie le creería a esta altura que ella se juntaría con alguien sólo para estudiar…Te admiro en verdad...

-Yo lo que sí pude darme cuenta es que en verdad si que estoy loca .Pero igualmente no creo que haya podido hacerle la contra a Alice en algo. Ya no me molesta. No podría hacer nada en su contra. Simplemente es demasiado insistente... ¿vamos por el helado entonces?

…

* * *

muchas gracias por sus comentarios! los tomo a todo en cuenta! :)

viky


	9. Chapter 9

Que desesperante que era esa niña. Nunca creía que llegara a ser tan contestadora.

Cuando Alice me dijo que iba _ella_ a casa nunca pensé que sería así, realmente pensé que sería una rata de biblioteca solitaria y aburrida pero no esperaba tanto carácter encendido dentro de sí misma.

Pero creo que ahora veo en realidad que las intenciones de mi hermana son otras, estoy empezando a creer que en realidad desde el principio ella la trajo con la intención de comenzar de nuevo con su juego de las pretendientes

Que ingenuo que fui... desde el momento en que me hizo prometerle que la invitaría al baile debería haber empezado a sospechar.

¡Maldición! Ahora que esta enojada conmigo de nuevo no sé como lo voy a lograr

No quería que fuera mi acompañante, por más hermosa que pueda llegar a ser (sí, no puedo negarlo) pero no quiero que haga el ridículo. Todos se reirán de mí, o lo peor... me tendrán lástima.

-¿Qué haces aquí pedazo de idiota? ¿Por qué no quisiste acompañar a Bella?

No pude evitar sobresaltarme ante la voz enojada de mi hermana. No... Otra vez con lo mismo.

-¿Acaso quieres saber por qué? Pues pregúntale a Isabella por qué estoy de ese humor. Realmente llegué a creer que sería más agradable.

-Pero no tendrías que haber reaccionado así con ella, con tu mal carácter reluciendo… - entró a la habitación como si fuera la suya y se sentó a los pies de la cama. Jasper apareció en la puerta y se quedó observándonos con los brazos cruzados, creo que esperando reaccionar frente a un ataque de Alice contra mi persona…

-Edward… -soltó el aire contenido-. Eres un completo idiota ¿de acuerdo? Así que deja de demostrarlo continuamente y se más agradable con Bella ¡Por el amor de DIOS! Además si mal no recuerdo tú tenías que invitarla al baile. Si no lo haces… Me veré obligado a decirles a papá y mamá lo que sucedió hoy en la escuela, cosa que tú quieres ¿no es así? Así que más vale que lo consigas pronto… Oh, y si es posible esta noche, porque quizá el lunes varias personas quieran ir al baile con ella ahora que se volvió tan _interesante_

-Un momento ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – ¿alguien querría invitarla?

-Hermanito, tienes cabeza de sobra…. ¿No te das cuenta de que con sus ridículas actuaciones ella atrajo la atención de todo el instituto? Y con la transformación que le hice, que gracias a mis habilidades le durará bastante tiempo, muchas más personas se fijarán en ella.

Tragué saliva.

No podía permitirlo Por el momento invitarla sería mi salvación con Alice..

-Oh, ya veo entonces no tengo más opción ¿no crees?

-Yo no lo creo Edward, más te vale que seas amable con Bella y que hagas lo que mi duende te dice ¿O acaso piensas que sus amenazas son falsas? –Jasper maldito traidor

-De acuerdo. No mas peleas con Isabella siempre claro que ella no empiece. –Negué con la cabeza y me recosté en la cama dándole la espalda-. Ahora déjenme solo antes de que cambie de opinión.

…..

* * *

Emmet era una persona maravillosa. Hasta llegué a tenerla tanta o más confianza que a Alice contándole lo más interesante que mi aburrida vida había sido hasta ese momento

Pero nunca pensé que el llegara a ser tan gracioso.

Nunca pensé que mi torpeza fuera a causarle tanta gracias. Él había impedido que en varias ocasiones me matara en el mismo supermercado o que me atropellara la gente mientras iba con el carro de las compras.

Todavía seguíamos riendo cuando entramos en el salón.

Sólo Edward estaba en el salón al parece mirando algo en la televisión.

Cuando nos escuchó llegar se volvió hacia nosotros y para mi gran sorpresa sonrió.

-Oh, por fin llegan. Tengo mucha hambre. ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

Yo me quedé estática y miré a Emmet interrogante y él sólo se encogió de hombros aún sonriente.

-El día en que alguna vez entienda a alguno de los hermanos Cullen, te aseguro Bella que lo sabrás.

No pude lanzar otra carcajada y le pegué en el hombro juguetonamente y luego me giré hacia Edward. Emmet había hecho que calmara un poco los ánimos, además si el intentara ser amable mucho mejor para mí porque no quería mas peleas idiotas en el día. Pero tampoco me iba a dejar pasar todas las que me hizo.

-De acuerdo. Ya que has mejorado de humor… Supongo que yo también así que por qué no hacemos las paces pero esta vez ¿de verdad? No como antes… -de hecho creo que ni cinco minutos había durado la paz entre nosotros

-OK, mucho mejor para mí.

Me ayudó con las compras y fuimos hacia la cocina.

Habíamos comprado todos los ingredientes como para hacer unos fideos con salsa, tal como Alice me había pedido comer, pero no debía haber dejado que ella hiciera la lista. Se notaba que no sabía nada de cocina ¿para qué me servían cuatro docenas de huevos? ¿O una botella de salsa ya preparada? La gracia era preparar todo... Cortar la cebolla, condimentarla…

-¿Dónde está Alice? – me parecía raro que no hubiera escuchado nuestra llegada.

-Mejor ni te gustaría saber.

Ambos se lanzaron una mirada cómplice y lamente haber preguntado.

-Oh, de acuerdo –Levanté la vista y no pude evitar mirar el reloj colgado para distraerlos y no notaran mi sonrojo-. OH, son las ocho y media supongo que tendría que ponerme a cocinar ¿no es cierto? ¿Quieren ayudarme? ¿O tienen otra cosa que hacer?

-De verdad ¿quieres que te ayudemos? –Edward me miró como si estuviera horrorizado.

-jaja Eddie ¿acaso temes no poder hacerlo? No debes tener miedo. Cuenta conmigo Bells. Yo te ayudaré en lo que quieras así podré a sorprender a mi Rose con un delicioso plato – Emmet me guiñó un ojo con picardía-. Además quiero evitar que te quemes o algo así...

Aparenté sentirme indignada.

-No te preocupes, tengo tanta experiencia en la cocina que ya dejé de tener accidentes desde hace rato.

-Eso espero... –murmuró Edward y pude notar que ocultaba una sonrisa

….

-¿Puedo probar Bells? Por fa... Ya es tiempo.

No pude evitar lanzar una carcajada junto con Edward, su amigo se había vuelto muy impaciente ¿tan hambriento estaba?

– Pero te dije que no, tienes que esperar un poco… Están muy calientes

-Es que quiero ser el primero que pruebe este plato. Además ya a la vista se ve tan apetitoso.

-Ya te prometimos que serás el primero. Puedes controlarte un momento. ¿Por qué no vas poniendo la mesa o llamando a los demás? –Edward no había dejado de sonreír en todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la cocina y eso también me alentó a subir mi ánimo-.

Cuando quería podía llegar a ser tan amable y considerado.

Yo asentí ante sus palabras.

-Apenas este todo listo te llamamos.

-Más les vale, sino lo lamentarán, lo prometo.

Me di vuelta hacia el fuego ahora revolver por última vez los fideos de la cacerola pero de repente sentí una pulsación en la frente.

Oh, no. Malditos dolores de cabeza. Otra vez.

Edward notó enseguida que algo me pasaba y me tocó el hombro preocupado..

-Oye que te pasa ¿estás bien?

-Sí. Eso creo – Me acomodé los lentes y cerré los ojos apoyándome sobre la mesada uno segundos-. Deben ser uno de mis dolores de cabeza. Necesito calmarlo antes de que se me haga peor y olvidé mi medicación en casa.

-Ya veo… ¿siempre te pasa?

-Sí, desde pequeña.. Los doctores nunca me han dicho cual es la causa. Mi papá dice que es porque tengo demasiadas cosas por las que me preocupo y no debería pero yo no creo mucho en eso

– Debería s ver a un especialista. Tal vez a mi padre. Hace poco hizo la especialidad en neurología. Espérame dos segundo, me fijaré si hay algo que puede ayudarte

Volví a abrir los ojos pesadamente y descubrí que estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba pero aún me miraba un tanto preocupado.

El sonrió levemente, y yo me volví, sintiendo otra maldita punzada para terminar de colocar toda la comida en la fuente ya para servirla y que Emmet dichosamente probara el plato del cual, al parecer estaba tan orgulloso.

-Aquí tienes –Edward me tendió unas pastillas amarillas, que al parecer eran analgésicos con un relajante muscular agregado, eso me haría sentir mejor-. Lo lamento pero fue lo único que pude encontrar en el escritorio de papá. Espero que sirva.

-Sí, mucho mejor. Gracias. Lo que sí, esto me dará sueño. Pero no me vendría mal después de este día ¿no crees?

-Sí ya lo creo. Estresante ¿no crees? También Fue el día más loco de mi vida, pero supongo que valió la pena… –sus ojos verdes brillaron con diversión.

-Ni que lo digas –no pude evitar sonreírle mientras tomaba un vaso que el mismo me tendió con agua para ingerir la pastilla.-. Oye… pareces que sabes un poco del tema.. ¿Puede ser que cuando llegamos estabas viendo House of Cards? ¿Te gusta a ti también?

Al rato estábamos hablando de uno de mis temas favoritos y se me olvido por completo mi dolor.

…

-¡Riquísimo! Bella eres una genia…

Yo me sonrojé ante tantos halagos. La verdad es que no era para tanto.

Estábamos todos sentados en la mesa comiendo y me sentía realmente extraña porque lo estaba realmente disfrutando.

-Oye Alice ¿qué películas tiene para después?

-Oh, una de terror y una romántica… creo

-¡Genial! –Emmet parecía realmente encantado-A ver qué tal eres Bells con las de terror…

Yo tragué saliva, había evitado pensar en eso hasta ese momento…

-La verdad que no se si "El Amanecer de los muertos" sea tan buena película. He visto los avances. –gracias a Dios Jasper pareció entender mi mirada suplicante y horrorizada mientras los demás me miraban burlonamente.

…

* * *

Yo sonreí en cuanto nos pusimos todos en el sillón para ver la dichosa película de terror, habíamos elegido esa por mayoría. Y yo no lo lamentaba porque la cara de susto de Bella, aunque fuera por un rato, era encantadora

-No te preocupes que no puedes dudar mucho tiempo despierta. La pastilla que te di las elegí a propósito, no durarás en caerte dormida, lo prometo. -le susurré e el oído bien bajito, ya que estaba sentado al lado mío.

Alice Y Jasper estaban juntos en otro sillón y Emmet al otro lado de Bella, seguramente esperando el momento oportuno para asustarla en cuanto se presentara el momento según pude ver por su mirada ansiosa y pícara.

Ella se sobresaltó levemente cuando me escuchó.

Si por eso ya se asustaba….

No quería ni imaginarme el ataque que le daría si viera la película que recién estaba en los títulos

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Pude ver desde el primer momento que no te gustaría ver esto ¿no es así? Además no creo que te haga mal descansar antes –además realmente me preocupaba su dolor de cabeza-

Le sonreí y ella se sonrojó, lo pude notar a pesar de la tenue luz del televisor.

-Gracias

…..

Menos mal que funcionó mi plan.

Luego de diez minutos de sustos, luego de empezada la película, las drogas finalmente hicieron su efecto y Bella cayó rendida sobre mis brazos. Yo no dudé en abrazarla levemente.

Los demás no parecieron ni darse cuenta.

Yo creo que hasta ella se hubiera asustado más de los gritos que Alice pegaba cada vez que veía un zombi, que de los mismos personajes

Al terminar, todos finalmente notaron lo profundamente dormida que estaba Bella a mi lado y pude ver que mi hermana estaba por lanzar unos gritos de emoción, seguramente al ver la posición comprometedora en que estaba pero yo la calle con una dura mirada.

\- Shhhh ni se te ocurra ¿de acuerdo? Déjame llevarla a la habitación y mientras preparen la otra película ¿les parece? Yo creo que ella necesitaba descansar.

-Sí, es verdad. Se sentía un poco mareada en el supermercado–Emmet miraba a Bella un tanto preocupado-. Ni me pude animar a asustarla. Además ella no me necesitaba para eso –lanzó una divertida mirada a Alice

Yo le sonreí y tome cuidadosamente a Bella en mis brazos notando lo tierna que se veía con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

Antes de que mi hermana o los demás dijeran algo más, me dirigí a las escaleras.

Nunca había pensado que esto terminaría así.

La coloqué suavemente contra la cama y no pude evitar notar lo enormes que se veían sus ojos a través de esos horribles lentes. No pude evitar la tentación y se los quité.

Tuve que ahogar una exclamación.

Dios, era tan hermosa….


	10. Chapter 10

Ni ganas de levantarme.

Estaba tan calentita en la cama…

No quería saber nada de ir a hacerle el desayuno a Charlie.

PUM PUM

-¡Bella!

¿Qué era tanto alboroto? ¿Y esa voz? Definitivamente mi padre no tiene esa voz tan chillona…

Me desperecé en la cama en busca de mis anteojos pero de inmediato me sobresalté. Esa no era mi habitación

¿Dónde..?

No podía ser que todo hubiera sido real..

Nunca me habían pasado tantas juntas: Alice, Edward, Emmet… Jasper

Oh, nunca en mi vida había conocido a tanta gente en tanto poco tiempo a pesar de que al parecer había estado en la misma clase con ellos por años.

Me miré la ropa que llevaba puesta ¿por qué había dormido toda vestida? ¿Quién me había llevado hasta allí?

Edward…

Seguro que no puedo recordar nada por la pastilla que me dio.

Realmente sí que eran buenas o es que estaba tan cansada que no lo había notado. El efecto había sido inmediato y gracias a él no había visto la bendita película de terror, porque ya me estaba imaginando a Emmet asustándome y no quería pasar más vergüenza por ese día.

Creo que debería agradecérselo. Pero espero que no me ataque con esos malditos cambios de humor que realmente ya me espantan

Me fije en mi reloj y suspiré: recién eran las 7:30.

¿Por qué me despertaban tan temprano?

-¡Bella! ¿Puedo pasar? ¡Despierta ya! Tienes que venir a conocer a alguien.

Maldición ¿Qué manera era esa de despertar a alguien? Aunque de _ella_ no se podía esperar menos

-Pasa, Alice es tu casa –finalmente me puse los lentes y a los dos segundos la tenía frente dando saltitos y saltando sobre mi cama.

Corrí mis piernas aunque con su peso dudaba que pudiera hacerme daño

–¿Cómo es que estas tan alegre a estas horas? ¿Y a quien quieres que conozca?

Sus ojos ya brillaban de emoción. Al parecer se acababa de dar una ducha ya que su pelo corto resplandecían unas gotas que me salpicaron en cuanto negó con la cabeza.

-hay Bells nunca me hubiera esperado que fueras tan perezosa…. Como puedes dormir tanto… ¿Es que no ves la hora? Hay que aprovechar el día al máximo. Ah, nunca me hubiera esperado que estuvieras de malhumor, supongo que para la próxima lo voy a tener en cuenta. Pero primero lo primero... ¡Buenos días! –se abalanzó sobre mí y me dio uno de sus fuertes abrazos.

-Oh, veo que yo he comenzado mal ¡Buenos días para ti también entonces! –Apenas había alcanzado a darle una palmaditas torpes en la espalda cuando ya de un gran salto se había parado al lado de mi cama-. ¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Qué cosa? –iba decir algo más pero se me quedó mirando extrañada,

-¿Cómo qué cosa? Estar a sí tan fresca a esta hora de la mañana... Encima un sábado...

Lanzó una carcajada.

-No sé. Supongo que de costumbre, aunque debo de admitir que soy un poco hiperquinetica. –¿un poco nomás?-. Nunca me gustó dormir demás porque considero que es tiempo perdido..

¿Tiempo perdido? Un momento, dormir es lo mejor que hay en el mundo. ¿Cómo podía ella pensar eso?

-Si tu lo dices… ¿Pero oye dime a quien quieres que conozca?

-AH, cierto... Para eso venía… es que Rosalie esta a punto de llegar. Su madre que estaba enferma se repuso enseguida así que no veía la hora de volver. La pobre de Rose no ha andado muy bien últimamente. Debo reconocer que a ella no le gusta mucho la idea de andar en hospitales. Jasper también está contento con eso por supuesto. Te dejaré un poco más de ropa de ella mientras tú vas al baño, total me queda de pasada. No creo que tenga ningún problema. Hace mucho que no usaba lo que tienes puesto. Oh, y no te molestes en negarte, ya has visto como te ha mirado mi hermano ayer, te queda de maravillas–me guiño un ojo divertida

Me mataba cuando hablaba tan rápido y de tantos temas a la vez

-OK lo que tu quiero generar ningún tipo de problemas, lo sabes. Pero antes dime algo ¿Quién me trajo anoche? Porque no recuerdo como llegué hasta aquí.

¿Para qué habré preguntado? Antes de irse sólo me lanzó una mirada resplandeciente y dijo:

-Pregúntale a Eddie, lo sabe mejor que nade

¡Maldición!

Sin quedarme otra opción me levanté y me dirigí al baño compartido que había en ese piso...

En el baño me miré en el espejo ¡qué cara de demacrada por Dios! ¡Peor que de costumbre!

Todo mi cuerpo resaltaba el cansancio que tenía pero milagrosamente, dentro de todo mi pelo se destacaba de lo brilloso que aún estaba. Si no fuera por la magia de Alice por supuesto...

No pude evitar bostezar con ganas. Odiaba realmente despertarme temprano.

Aunque quizás la mayoría no me creyera.

-¡Pero qué bocaza tienes!

Me asusté tanto que no pude evitar dar un salto, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Edward para lanzar una carcajada.

Giré para verlo pero me quedé estática, al parecer acaba de salir de la ducha porque sólo llevaba puesto una toalla atada a la cintura lo que hacía más evidente si eso era posible sus magníficos músculos.

¿Cómo no había notado su presencia antes?

Todas las cosas que pensaba decirle se me quedaron trabadas en la garganta y no pude evitar sonrojarme mientras él me miraba con esos ojos verdes brillando más que de costumbre

-Y bien ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¿Eh? –me quedé desconcertada

¿Qué se suponía que quería hacer?

-A ti que te parece… estaba tratando de despabilarme un poco pero gracias al susto que me diste lo has logrado de una.

\- está bien lo lamento, te antes de que llegar a decir nada se volteó para irse pero no podía dejarlo así sin más así que actué por impulso.

-Oye –lo agarré del brazo -. Muchas gracias por lo de anoche. No me da gusto reconocerlo pero me hubiera muerto de miedo... y literalmente lo digo... así que gracias –tragué saliva muy nerviosa, no sabía con que me iba a encontrar como respuesta.

-De nada, supongo ¿necesitabas algo más? –ni se había girado para mirarme y yo tampoco lo había soltado.

-Sí… quería saber si habías sido tu quien me llevó a la noche a la habitación. Como podrás ver no me acuerdo de nada –aunque no sentía su mirada me sonrojé _de nuevo-._ Si lo hiciste bueno pues muchas gracias de nuevo…

-Sí, fui y pero no tienes nada que agradecerme, lo hice por tu bien, supongo…

Sin decirme nada más se fue dejándome _muy_ pensativa ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

….

A pesar de todo encontrarme con Rosalie no había sido lo que me esperaba. Definitivamente no le caí nada bien…

Apenas la vi y no pude evitar fijarme en su notable belleza: era una rubia escultural de ojos azules. ¿Cómo había podido decir Emmet que yo era bonita comparándose con su novia? Obviamente no estaba en sus cabales...

Al parecer tomó como demasiado escrutadora mi mirada porque sus ojos directamente me lanzaron una mirada de desagrado

\- Eres Isabella ¿no así? No lo puedo creer al parecer Alice también usó su magia sobre ti. Pero debes saber que no eres la única. –me miró con detenimiento a su vez mientras su hermano y los demás estaban detrás de ella, me sentí totalmente aislada. Edward no había bajado de su habitación.

-Con que Alice te ha prestado mi ropa. Y por lo visto te queda demasiado bien. Ahora lo que yo me pregunto es ¿con qué derecho te crees de ir y aceptar algo que no es tuyo?

Me quise morir ahí mismo. Se suponía que ella no se enojaría, Alice me lo había dicho

– ¿Además con qué derecho te crees de ir andando por la casa como si nada, como si fueras uno más de nuestro grupo? –repentinamente se giró a ver a Alice que la miraba entre horrorizad y enojada-. Te dije desde el principio que la iba a tener a prueba…

¿A prueba? Un momento, no sé de qué diablos estaba hablando.

–Yo, lo siento. No creía que esto generaría una molestia –me señalé las ropas–. De todos modos pensaba devolvértelas. No creí que fuera un problema

-No te preocupes, ya es tarde.

-¡Rosalie! Esa no es la manera de hablarle a Bella…

-Ni te atrevas a defenderla Emmet. ¿No ves que es otra simple pretendiente de la gran fortuna de los Cullen? Con esos aires de virgencita que tiene… Yo pensé que todo el plan de Alice iba a ser diferente. Había esperado más humildad de su parte, pero veo que enseguida se ha ganado la confianza de todos ustedes por lo que eh escuchado de ustedes.

Realmente se iba a armar una gran pelea, pero no quería que se dijeran cosas hirientes, menos por mi culpa.

Pude notar que Alice y los demás iban a contestar pero no quería saber más nada.

Sin pensarlo más me giré y salí corriendo por la puerta principal sin poder contener las lágrimas..

Odiaba las peleas, me recordaban a las discusiones entre mis padres de pequeña, y esa era una de las razones por las cuales siempre había intentado pasar desapercibida al resto del mundo.

Me había sentido tan mal sus acusaciones que ni había podido defenderme. Además me acobardaba enfrentarme a semejante mujer. No era nada comparada con ella.

Salí al patio y sin pensarlo empecé a correr sin rumbo...

Hasta que me di cuenta de que sin quererlo me había adentrado en un bosquecillo que suponía haber visto sobre uno de los costados de la mansión

Magnifico... Lo que me faltaba ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Me puse contra un árbol y no pude evitar estallar en llanto. Estaba todo tan oscuro.

Y Charlie ni siquiera me había llamado para ver cómo estaba

…

* * *

gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia :) siempre se aceptan consejos, quejas, lo que quieran. :)

Y gracias Alejandra por tus rr! me alegra que te esté gustando toda esta locura :)

vicky


	11. Chapter 11

_Sin pensarlo más me giré y salí corriendo por la puerta principal sin poder contener las lágrimas.._

 _Odiaba las peleas, me recordaban a las discusiones entre mis padres de pequeña, y esa era una de las razones por las cuales siempre había intentado pasar desapercibida al resto del mundo._

 _Me había sentido tan mal sus acusaciones que ni había podido defenderme. Además me acobardaba enfrentarme a semejante mujer. No era nada comparada con ella._

 _Salí al patio y sin pensarlo empecé a correr sin rumbo..._

 _Hasta que me di cuenta de que sin quererlo me había adentrado en un bosquecillo que suponía haber visto sobre uno de los costados de la mansión_

 _Magnifico... Lo que me faltaba ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?_

 _Me puse contra un árbol y no pude evitar estallar en llanto. Estaba todo tan oscuro…_

 _Las horas pasaban y el viento parecía irse junto con ellas._

* * *

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó pero escuche que una voz me llamaba a lo lejos

\- ¡Bella! ¡Bella, despierta!

Sentí unos sacudones y me desperté bruscamente.

Edward se hallaba agachado a mi altura y me miraba muy preocupado.

-¿Por qué te fuiste así de la casa? ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de que podrías perderte? ¿Eres idiota? Realmente empiezo a dudar en estos momentos de tu hablada inteligencia –ahora ¿También él se enojaba conmigo?

-¿Para qué viniste a buscarme entonces? Ya me cansé de ustedes. No quiero intentar encajar más en ninguno de sus grupos –los sollozos no tardaron en llegar-. Ni tu ni Rosalie me quieren Y seguro que Alice, Jasper y Emmet me tiene lástima porque…fue demasiado para mí en un día… ¿Es que acaso no lo ven? Yo jamás había esperado que ustedes me hablaran algún día. Como habrás notado ni sabía quién eras hasta ayer… y me duele mucho que crean que vine sólo para beneficiarme de algo…. No creo que me merezca. No…

No pude continuar más porque me ahogaba en mi llanto y me volví a rodear las piernas con los brazos. Mire un segundo hacia arriba y pude notar que estaba muy oscuro el cielo, como si hubiera ya anochecido. ¿Tanto tiempo había estado perdida?

-Como yo decía… realmente sí que eres tonta, _Bells_ – antes de que pudiera llegar a decir algo más el se abalanzó sobre y me abrazó.

-Por favor no vuelvas a asustarme así

No salí de mi asombro ¿Edward abrazándome? Sus brazos eran tan fuertes y calientes alrededor de mi cuerpo helado…

No pude evitar acurrucarme contra él y también me abrasé para poner mi cara sobre su hombro. Lo único que quería era sentirme confortada. Aunque sea unos segundos

-Perdón, sé que no debí huir así –levemente subí mi cabeza un poco para poder llegar a mirar sus ojos que apenas se notaban brillando en la oscuridad que cada vez era más cerrada-. Perdón por soltarte esas cosas que te acabo de decir…

–Shhh – me sonrojé en cuanto puso un dedo suavemente sobre mis labios, estábamos tan cerca uno del otro- Creo que en algún momento tenías que hacerlo, descargarte, y me alegra haber sido yo con quien lo hicieras, me has sacado varias dudas sobre tu persona…- no entendía eso último pero lo dejé pasar por el momento-. Pero creo que lo que tenemos que hacer es llevarte a tu casa no quiero que el jefe Swan después me reprima por esto. Realmente se veía muy preocupado cuando fuimos a tu casa hace un rato…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Fuiste a mi casa? ¿Hablaste con mi padre? ¿Por qué?

-Bella ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasó desde que saliste de casa? Hace como medio día que estábamos buscándote. Tuvimos que ir a buscar a tu padre para que nos ayudara en la búsqueda. Realmente nos asustaste mucho. Rosalie está que explota de los nervios.

No podía creer en el lío en el que estaba.

-Oh, seguro que Charlie debe estar muy preocupado…

-Sí, lo estaba yo creo que pensaba que era el culpable y por un segundo pensé que me pegaría un tiro con su escopeta. Pero gracias a Alice se tranquilizó y enseguida se puso en contacto con unos amigos que tiene en La Push para que te buscaran también, porque según él tenían amplios conocimientos de estos bosques.

-No puedo creerlo… Dios, me matará.

-No, si llegamos más tarde de lo que ya es. Vamos –me ayudó a pararme y vio que estaba re entumecida por estar tantas horas sobre el suelo húmedo y no dudo en sacarse su chaqueta para ponérmela en mis hombros.

Sólo llevaba una remera debajo y casi me muero ahí mismo al notar de nuevo sus músculos…

¡Maldita sea en que estaba pensando!

…..

El auto de Edward por suerte no estaba muy lejos y yo no pude creer en todo lo que había corrido sola.

Me podrían haber pasado tantas cosas…

Él me pregunto si quería pasar a buscar mis cosas a su casa antes de ir a la mí pero yo negué. Quería volver de una vez y tranquilizar a Charlie.

Cuando estacionamos en la vereda no pude evitar notar algo: mí apreciada camioneta estaba estacionada en la puerta. Lo que significaba que Jacob estaba en casa

Si Jacob estaba en casa eso significaba que los demás amigos de mi padre de la Push estaban también.

¡Por Dios, qué vergüenza!

Me giré para mirar a Edward dubitativamente.

-Mmm creo que estaría bien que me dejarás aquí. No sé cómo podría agradecerte ¿hay alguna manera en la que yo o mi padre podamos compensarte? –me sonrojé estaba cada vez más en una posición más débil con Edward pero la culpa era totalmente mía.

El me lanzó una mirada en la que demostraba que estaba ¿ofendido? Sentía hasta cierto resentimiento de su parte.

-¿Acaso me tomas el pelo? Yo me enfrentaré a tu padre contigo. De algún modo siento que fui uno de los responsables. Yo intuía los modos que podría llegar a tener Rosalie. Lo lamento -yo iba a replicar pero en continuó-. Quiero asegurarme de que llegues en pie al salón de tu casa;, no vaya a ser que te caigas en el porche, como ayer a la mañana.

Ayer a la mañana, sonaba tan lejano…

Un momento. ¿Se estaba burlando de mí? Por su repentina sonrisa pude ver que sí.

-Oh, entonces lamento que te haya tocado como tutora. Supongo que tendrás que acostumbrarte a mi torpeza y mal carácter.

Para mi sorpresa lanzó una carcajada.

-Si no me queda más remedio. Mientras no saquemos nuestras fieras de adentro supongo que podremos llevarnos bien. Ah, y ya que estamos, si quieres compensarme por mi rescate siendo mi compañera de baile en la fiesta de comienza de año dentro de dos semanas ¿Qué dices? –sus ojos brillaron deslumbrándome.

-¿QUÉ? –me sonrojé profundamente-. ¿Qué… cuál baile…? ¿No se supone que debería ser a fin de año? ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

-Shhh -de nuevo me puso un dedo en los labios- No sigas. No sé por qué pero ya no me sorprende que no estés enterada de algo ¿Es que no viste los carteles por toda la escuela? Bueno, supongo que te daré algo de tiempo para que lo pienses. ¿Ahora vamos a dentro? No quiero que tu padre tenga más pensamientos asesinos en mi favor.

Asentí con la cabeza en una nube y profundamente sonrojada ¿de verdad había escuchado eso?

Se me daba por sospechoso que estuviera tan amable pero no iba a desperdiciar una _NUEVA_ oportunidad de empezar bien las cosas.

… **.**

* * *

Por fin me había tirado un lance para invitarla.

Aunque debía admitir que cada vez me gustaba me entusiasmaba más la idea porque seguramente ahora estaría en deuda conmigo. Yo lo único que quería era asegurarme que Alice dejara de amenazarme con contarle todo a nuestros padres. Pero ahora me estaba planteando qué pensarían los demás si llevara a la persona menos pensada. Sin embargo ahora eso no importaba, si iba a ir al estúpido baile con Bella, seguro que iba a ser mas interesante que ir con Tanya o una de sus tontas amigas.

Pero debía admitir que era un peligro lo que había hecho esta mañana. Todavía no comprendía como Alice o Jasper no la defendieron de Rosalie. Se sabía que no estaría del todo bien ella después de haber ido a visitar a su madre

Emmet por lo menos había tratado de frenarla por qué sabía que después podía arrepentirse pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Pero yo también me sentía culpable porque tendría que haber bajado antes sabiendo lo que podía pasar

No, había visto sólo cuando Bella había salido sollozando de la casa y fui tras ella pero no la pude seguir.

Tenía miedo de que le pasara algo, estaba seguro de que no conocía nada de los alrededores.

Además con lo patosa que era ¿Cómo iba a hacer para seguir corriendo sin caerse?

La alegría que me dio al encontrarla fue tan inmensa que no me importo nada demostrársela. Realmente también me seguía culpable por lo que le había pasado más las acusaciones que ella me había hecho.

Por lo menos por mi parte no había recibido el mejor de los tratos desde el comienzo.

Pero tanto ella como yo, pude descubrir, teníamos caracteres parecidos y no podíamos evitar explotar ante la mínima provocación.

Lo que hacía que me llamara cada vez más la atención que no haya respondido a las acusaciones de Rosalie.

También comenzaba a notar cada vez más cosas sobre su vida, su padre.

… _flash back…_

-Alice ¿estás segura de que tenemos que hacer esto? Podemos seguí buscándola.

-No me digas lo que esta bien ahora, Edward. No nos queda otra opción. Los demás mientras siguen buscándola en estos momentos. ¿Qué mejor que avisarle a su padre? Gracias a Dios es el jefe de policía. Seguramente va a poder hacer más que todos nosotros juntos. Además fue mi culpa por no poder pensar antes de hacer las cosas. -se encogió en un sollozo y yo sólo pude con un brazo sobre sus hombros consolarla mientras continuaba manejando hacia la casa de Bella.

-No te preocupes Ali. Tú no tienes la culpa de todo –la abrasé tanto como pude, comenzaba a comprender su angustia.

El jefe Swan salió inmediatamente, seguro que al reconocer mi auto, _lamentablemente_ ya me tenía bastante fichado por mis estúpidos errores del pasado que, aún ahora, me costaban bien caros.

Charlie Swan era un hombre de estatura mediana, pelo azabache, rostro más bien pálido como el de su hija, pero lo que más demostraba el parentesco eran sus redondeados ojos castaños.

En ese momento parecía realmente alegre.

-Hola. ¿tú eres Alice, no es cierto? Edward –lanzó un solo asentimiento con la cabeza y eso fue todo su saludo pero a mí por una vez no me importó-. Bella esta con ustedes ¿no es cierto? La verdad que no sabía cuánto la extrañaría. Como no es su costumbre salir.. yo..

Mi hermana no aguantó más y se abalanzó sobre él, y lo abrazó fuerte.

-Oh, Charlie, Charlie. Lo lamento.

Él se quedó estático un momento como una estatua y sus manos se endurecieron alrededor de Alice mientras la apartaba lentamente, sus ojos habían perdido todo brillo.

-¿Qué? ¿Le pasó algo a mi Bells? Tú- me señaló acusador-. ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija? Dime. Ya me sonaba medio raro que alguno de ustedes la invitara. Ella lamentablemente no tiene muchas amistades. Pero tendría que haberme dado cuenta de sus intenciones en cuanto supe que sus padres no iban a estar…

Sin esperármelo esta vez el intentó abalanzarse pero yo lo detuve con ambas manos.

-Por favor. Dejemos de lado los malentendidos ¿de acuerdo? Tiene que ayudarnos.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Dónde está mi Bella? Me dijo que se iba a su casa. Ayer, preocupada como siempre me llamó para recordarme dónde estaba pero yo…

-Bueno, pues… Esta mañana tuvo una especie de malentendido con una de nuestras amigas y salió corriendo hacia de la casa, hacia los bosques.

-¿Qué hizo qué? –me agarró por los hombros con una mano

-¡Jefe Swan! ¿Qué hace? Edward no tuvo la culpa –en estos momentos era cuando más amaba a mi hermanita, aunque, sin ella claro que jamás me habría metido en este lío-. A Bella puede que no le haya pasado nada. Tal vez si usted nos ayudara podremos encontrarla pronto. Por favor, Bella en estos momentos necesito de su apoyo. Está perdida y mientras sigamos buscando antes de que me anochezca mejor. Por favor deje a mi hermano. Si estuviera algo que ver le aseguro que no estaría acá con nosotros, yo misma me hubiera encargado. Hace poco que conozco a su hija pero puedo asegurarle que llegué a tenerle cariño en este tiempo.

Alice ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas de nuevo.

Yo levanté dubitativamente para ver la expresión del jefe Swan y para mi asombro sus ojos se veían _humedecidos_

-¿Quién no querría a mi Bells? –Finalmente me soltó y se giró hacia mi hermana, pude respirar en paz pero me conmovía los sentimientos de Charlie-. Debo reconocer que si Bells no te hubiera tenido algo de confianza en ti Alice no hubiera ido a casa. Ella es muy reservada así que supongo que sí lo hizo yo también. Con tal de que esté bien, lo que sea. Pero si descubro que tú, Cullen tuviste algo que ver, no dudaré en usar la escopeta que tengo en el salón –me señaló con el de dedo-. Y lo digo por tus repetitivas detenciones. Pude perdonarte ciertas cosas por ser amigo de tus padres pero si le pasa algo a mi Bells….

… _..fin flash back…_

 _._

Y aquí estaba de nuevo a punto de enfrentarme por segunda vez con el padre de Bella. Nunca había notado que pudiera llegar a ser tan posesivo con su hija.

Si ella tuviera un novio, pobre de él.

Bella me miró un tanto asustada también, mientras salíamos del auto y yo no pude evitar tomarle la mano con fijeza y como lo esperaba se sonrojó.

-Perdón por lo que te he hecho pasar. Desde ayer sólo te he provocado molestias ¿no?

-No te creas -le susurré-. Ahora que lo pienso, realmente fue un día interesante, aunque agotador.

Sus ojos brillaron detrás de sus lentes y me dieron unas ganas de quitarlos para poder admirarlos mejor.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la rodeé con un brazo por la cintura y la giré hacia el porche.

Habíamos dado dos pasos cuando…

-¡Bella! –la puerta de la casa se abrió de repente cegándonos repentinamente frente a tanta luz.

Una gran sombra tapada la entrada.

-¡Bella! –la figura se abalanzó corriendo hacia nosotros antes de que alguno reaccionara y alejó a Bella de mi lado abrazándola tan fuerte que la levantó por los aires.

Me alejé un poco finalmente entendí que lo que me había arrebatado a Bella era _un chico._

Un chico, alto, moreno, de pelo bastante largo atado en una coleta. Debía ser de La Push por sus rasgos. Sus ojos eran bien negros y claramente demostraban alegría.

-Oh, Bells. Qué bueno que estés bien. Sana y salva. Ya estaba con los pelos de punta yéndote a buscar de nuevo –la apoyó en el sueldo frente a él y la inspeccionó con la mirada.

Eso no me gusto nada. Ella ni siquiera se sonrojó y le sonreía ¿ya estaría acostumbrada a esas miradas _tan_ escrutadoras? ¿Quién era ese tipo? Además me estaba ignorando.

-Cállate Jake. ¿Es que no ves que estoy bien? Me perdí, nada del otro mundo. Si no fuera por Ed...-pude ver cómo ella iba a girar hacia mí pero Jacob (ya recordaba claramente quién era), la volvió a abrazar…

Cuando finalmente entramos en la casa pude notar que solamente llevaba puestos unos jeans gastado y el calzado, Sin remera

¿Quién se creía que era?

* * *

 _ **hola a tod s! :) aquí me tienen de nuevo :) perdón por la demora.**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado.**_

 ** _muchísimas_** _ **gracias por todos sus rr! siempre me animan a seguir :)**_

 _ **vicky**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**BPOV**_

-Jake ya basta. Tranquilízate por favor. No te preocupes que estoy perfecta. Sabes que odio q me hagan esto. Ya déjame ¿de acuerdo? – no me gustaba que me abrazaran tanto en frente de Edward ¿Qué pensaría de mí? –¿Dónde esta Charlie?

-En la cocina, vamos. Tiene que verte, está loco.

Comenzó a arrastrarme con un brazo pero con toda mi fuerza lo frené.

-Espera. ¡Edward! Dijiste que estarías aquí conmigo. Tienes que lograr que mi padre quite la amenaza de encima ¿no crees? –lo miré suplicante al verlo parado en el umbral y con expresión tosca-. Vamos, no desperdicies tu oportunidad de ser el héroe frente al jefe Swan –le guiñé un ojo y le sonreía.

Como esperaba él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bella ¿estás seguro de esto? Si no fueran por los Cullen, no te hubiera pasado nada –vi que Jacob miraba amenazador a Edward ¿por qué?

-Jacob… No digas eso. El fue el que me rescató…

-¡BELLA!

Antes de que llegara a decir algo más mi padre, sin esperarlo se abalanzó sobre mí y me dio un abrazo más fuerte que el de Emmet y Jacob juntos si eso era posible.

-Oh, Bella. No me hagas esto Nunca más –me apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro

¿Acaso lloraba? ¿Charlie? No pude evitarlo y también me lancé a llorar. Nunca pensé que esto pasaría.

Que él se hubiera preocupado tanto por mí… Nunca antes pensé que se fijaría en mí.

Rodee su cintura con los brazos, sin importarme los demás.

-Lo.. Lo siento papá. No debí preocuparte sin razón, de verdad –mas sollozos.

-Hija, realmente fue una estupidez lo que hiciste ¿me entiendes? –Me miró fijamente a los ojos-. No sé qué es lo que te ha impulsado a huir justo al medio del bosque ¿acaso no te he enseñado que es mejor enfrentarse a los problemas que esquivarlos?

-Tienes razón, papá. Además, fue una estupidez. No lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo. –apoyé la cabeza contra su pecho y él me atrajo más hacia él.

-No, no te preocupes. Yo me voy a asegurar de que así sea. No saldrás nunca más a la casa de nadie sin mi permiso.

-¿qué? –levanté la cabeza de golpe. No me moría precisamente por salir ahora, pero por lo menos esperaba poder ir a la casa de Alice para disculparme por todos los problemas que les había causado, incluso deseaba hacerlo con Rosalie.

-Porque… mira-sus ojos brillosos se giraron hacia Edward que nos miraba fijamente al igual que Jacob-. Si no hubieras ido a la casa de Cullen no te hubiera pasado nada.

-¿qué? –Edward y yo exclamamos al mismo tiempo esta vez

-Es verdad, Charlie. Si yo fuera usted haría lo mismo -el maldito traidor de Jake le dirigió una mirada de autosuficiencia a Edward-. Bella no necesita amigos. Conmigo es suficiente. Además nunca le paso nada conmigo y lo sabe.

-Tienes razón, hijo…

-Oigan un momento.. Yo no tuve nada que ver con que Bella fuera casa, Alice la invitó. ¿Además por qué esos prejuicios hacia mí? –Edward se había enojado, esta vez con razón.

-Es verdad. El no tuvo nada que ver con esto. Fui yo la idiota que huyo cobardemente ¿pero quienes se creen que son para decidir adonde puedo ir? Además Edward fue quien me rescato, papá.

Charlie ahora parecía asombrado.

-Oh, con que fue Edward –asentí con firmeza.- Entonces supongo que me tengo que disculpar…. –se giró a mirarlo pero sus ojos no demostraban para nada lo que sus palabras demostraban.

-Si soy sincero, me gustaría que dejara de amenazarme con las armas para la próxima vez que venga. Porque les explicare, Bella ha sido asignada como mi tutora asi que debemos juntarnos a estudiar y eso significa que pasaremos mucho tiempo fuera de la escuela juntos..

Yo me quise morir allí mismo…

Pero pude notar que en realidad era un truco de Edward para poder vengarse de los prejuicios de Charlie, mientras los demás nos miraban sorprendidos.

-Sí, es verdad. Además me hiciste acordar del trabajo para el lunes… ¿querés venir mañana así terminamos? Si Charlie se va de pesca no tendrás miedo a que te asesine por la espalada –no creía en lo que acababa de decir ¿él y yo solos?

-Hija, ¿Qué significa esto? ¿No te acabo de decir que no quería que te juntaras con él?

-Oh, papá. Tu dijiste que no podría salir no que no podríamos juntarnos a estudiar. Lo que pasa es que ayer el tuvo unos problemas y necesita de mi ayuda. A veces Jake viene a verme para hacer sus tareas también ¿por qué Edward, no? Por favor papá. Si no lo ayudo no me podrán ayudar en mi beca. Esa fue una de las condiciones que me pusieron.

-Sin embargo pregunto en qué líos te habrás metido Cullen - Repentinamente lo señaló con el dedo amenazador-. Como no me queda otra opción puedes venir mañana pero yo lo vigilaré de cerca.

-Ay papá ni que estuviéramos saliendo -me sonrojé ante tanta posesividad.

-No te preocupes Charlie, Si Cullen viene a estudiar yo también lo haré. Además yo ando necesitando un poco de ayuda en álgebra. ¿Te molestaría Bells?

No me los esperaba pero por supuesto que no me molestaba Jake era mi amigo.

 _ **...**_

 _ **EPOV**_

Cada vez estaba más cerca. Si lograba que Bella fuera al baile conmigo me salvaría de los problemas con Alice.

Ni los estudios ni Jacob sería un problema…


End file.
